Never Expected
by TheDancingKiller
Summary: Au:I really suck at summaries so here is the gist of it:Jasmine R. Potter is given to a OOC Vernon/Petunia. The back story is in the Prologue and then it work out...Prologue is pretty long, let me know if I should continue writing the story..I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything for that matter. I have no rights on the copyrights of any material used in the Following Fan-fiction. Remember I don't own or make any profit so you can't sue!

Now with the formalities out of the way we can get to the crux of the matter. The following is a Fan Fiction…Not just any Fan-fiction but one of epic proportions. Welcome to the Jungle Baby! LOL Always wanted to scream that! (I really did scream it…scared my dog and everything)

**Authoress Disclaimer**: Anyways, we read Fan Fiction and all other types of stories and fiction to lose ourselves from our boring, mundane and sometimes depressing lives. We mess with the plot, we screw with the Characters and we do it all in the name of entertainment. I am not the type of person that likes the cannon path, which is why people write fan fiction so that they can take the characters off the written path of their creators. So to make sure you understand completely you should know the following before you continue reading:

I will not follow cannon paths...If you are looking for a rewrite of the regular Book, movie or ETC….please look elsewhere's…I may tap on the original cannon but I will never follow it

I believe that just because censors wouldn't allow people to get freaky in the Book, Movie or etc doesn't mean that I won't allow it to FINALLY Happen, this means Adult content NC17 eventually

I use those crazy vernaculars that people use every day…aka sometimes words that our English teachers would not approve of…this goes for Grammar *lol*

I understand that you are interested and looking at stories for entertainment…so Know this…If you find my Grammar horrible…If my story is too crude…vile or what else you determine it to be…that I will understand…Don't review just to be annoying and flame me….If you do not like it leave and read something else being rude to a person that just wants to write for the joy of it is stupid and annoying…I will only block you.

If you have an idea for the plot, character or etc…speak up I love it when people throw different ideas at me…I look forward to hearing from you -just be polite.

**Now with the serious stuff out of the way Lets start the Prologue shall we:**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time Petunia Dursley had loved her sister dearly, until a few harsh words changed it all. Petunia had been jealous of her sister Lilly for it seemed that she got everything and she didn't. Lilly got the looks, the hair, and the eyes of their mother. Petunia got her father's hair and eyes and a mix of both of their parent's facial structure. But Petunia loved her little sister and though her baby sister was prettier she endured and continued on, after all they couldn't get any more different could they?

When Lilly received her letter to attend a magical school, it had been another blow to Petunia. Petunia was older almost fourteen and knowing that again her sister was something different, that her little sister had something special it had hurt her and made her slightly bitter. Petunia preserved, she was still her little sister and now her little sister would be going away to boarding school and she was sad to see her go. They made plans to write often, and whenever holidays came she would come home so they could catch up. So while Lilly was off in a new world, Petunia pushed herself harder and made the honor society in school. But though her parents where proud of her, they still somehow made her feel like a failure compared to her sister. Oh, not on purpose but she was easily dismissed, and so the bitterness grew a little more.

Lilly came home and she was happy to see her little sister again. Lilly told them of the wonders she saw, what she was capable of and how new and wild everything seemed. This continued year after year and slowly but surely a distance grew between her little sister and herself. Petunia went off the University, a proud moment because she had worked so hard, but she felt overshadowed by her little sister again and again.

Time can change people but siblings, no matter how many times they argue, will always love each other. That is, unless something unforgivable occurs. Petunia met Vernon in her third year at the University. He was polite, clean shaven, and even a little shy. He was slightly chubby but nothing to bad and he had kind honey colored eyes. Petunia was smitten. They dated for six months before Petunia found the right moment to invite Vernon over for dinner to meet her parents and little sister. It was summer and though Lilly was almost always gone with her boyfriend and his friends she knew her sister would not ruin this for her, after all they were sisters and they loved each other.

Both girls decided why not let their parents meet both of their boyfriends at the same time. They both smiled and had hugged each other dreaming of their men getting along and sharing jokes while they look on in adoration. They dreamed of their parents smiling in approval and giving them their blessings. So as they lay in bed the evening before dreaming of happy meetings and future wedding plans they never once thought that it could go as it did.

The following day Petunia and Lilly helped their mother prep the dinner for that evening. They laughed and told silly stories. The girls giggled and whispered about the loves in their lives. Around noon both girls dressed in summer dresses to spend the afternoon with their boyfriends before the big dinner. Petunia hummed to herself in giddiness as she walk downstairs in a halter top dress that had a royal blue print on it. Her hair was held back by blue jeweled hair clips. She wore light makeup and a large sunny smile. Her sister soon followed in a sunflower sundress. Both had smiled and with anticipation had left for the rest of the afternoon.

"Vernon, calm down! My parents will love you." Petunia laughed softly as Vernon fidgeted a little. He wore black slacks and a light blue dress shirt that had the first few buttons undone. He had buttoned them and undone them over and over again for five minutes before Petunia finally made him stop.

"Petunia, I am not the fittest man in the world, what if they think I am not good enough for you?" he said in a small whisper. Petunia's eyes softened as she looked at the man she dearly loved. He really was just a big teddy bear. He hadn't agreed with his parents ideals when he was growing up so when he was sixteen he ran away from home. He had been caught and placed in a group home until he reached eighteen. He had once told her how he had almost broke down one day, about he had almost given in and went back home again just to get away from the nightmare he had been placed in. The group home had been a mess. It had Abusive caretakers, broken children of all ages who had run away from one hell only to be placed in another. Vernon had stayed if only to help protect the younger children from the cruelties of abusive adults.

He was kind, he was sweet and at times, Vernon Dursley was almost painfully shy. Though he was slightly chubby he was a pretty healthy man. He loved jogging and going for walks. He was active, if not socially, but he did have fun in his own way. He loved children. He wanted two or three of his own. The gender didn't matter, nor did it matter if they had been adopted or given to him by his future wife, but he did want kids. He wanted the nice house with a large garden surrounded by a white picket fence. He wanted to see children playing in the yard while he and the misses sat on the front porch watching their children with care and love.

"Vernon, no matter what my family says or does tonight I will still love you and nothing will change that. You remember me telling you about my little sister Lilly? Well she is bringing home her boyfriend as well so you will not be alone to be under the spot light tonight." She said caressing his hand slightly. The where walking through the park near her parents home. They decided to spend some time there before driving over to the house.

"I'm just worried, if they don't like me than we won't be able to announce the good news." Vernon said with a small grin. A week ago Vernon, whom had been saving back as much money as he could, proposed to Petunia. It was a simple engagement ring with a singular diamond set in a silver band. Petunia thought it was beautiful and to Vernon that was all that had mattered. Petunia smiled as she pulled out the thin silver chain that hung around her neck. On that thin silver chain rested the engagement ring. She grinned; it was going to be a long engagement they had both decided. They would finish University and get good jobs before getting married. This way they could save up to get a nice home and a decent car before starting a family.

A few hours later it was time to head over to the Evan's home. It had all started relatively easy. Charming greetings as Vernon Dursley and James Potter were introduced to the different sister followed by greeting the parents. Lemonade and appetizers to start with consisting of sausage rolls, Angels on Horseback (Source of recipe at bottom of page) and Devils on Horseback, they were served in the lounge while Mrs. Evans went to and fro the kitchen. Conversation was kept light for the moment. Vernon being asked what he was majoring in ("I am getting my Master degree in Business.") and James was asked about his family ("Only son of my family though mum wants to have more children.") Lilly and Petunia just enjoyed watching the conversations.

Dinner was delicious feast which lead to Mrs. Evans being praised for being a brilliant chef. Dinner conversation began to get a little tense when James started talking about some pranks he pulled on a boy named Severus Snape. Oh, Mr. Evans laughed 'Boys will be boys' he chuckled, Mrs. Evans tried to look disapproving but a small grin appeared 'Mean, but very creative' Petunia sighed and shook her head in disgust. Lilly and that Severus boy had once been friends before she had abandoned him for James. No wonder the boy had been so bitter toward Lilly. Petunia knew the boy had a crush on his little sister and that's why he didn't like Potter. James took Lilly away from him. Petunia wasn't judging but from what she could tell things were going to get worse between them and words were going to be said that couldn't be taken back.

Vernon, however, had been horrified. "James, that's a pretty cruel thing to do to someone, focusing pranks on people, no matter what they have said, can lead to a huge disaster." He had said it softly but still firmly and Petunia had to smile softly at him. James narrowed his eyes at the man before him slightly.

"He was asking for it. Really the git walks around with oily hair and he is a Slytherin!" James said. Lilly frowned at him but didn't say anything.

"James, I can probably guess that you're a good guy. But just because someone is different or just because they have problems doesn't mean that you can pick on them." Vernon said. He knew that sometimes mental abuse could be almost as bad as physical abuse, both leave scars.

"While I have to admit I don't like some of his pranks, it's just harmless teasing." Lilly said finally speaking up. Petunia snapped her gaze up to her sister.

"Lilly, what has gotten into you! Those pranks he described: dying the boy different colors, hanging him upside down, stealing his books and so on! It was cruel. No wonder the poor boy has been acting so stiffly toward you now." Petunia said sounding incredulous. Lilly thinned her lips her mother's nasty temper coming to the surface.

From there the fight got worse. Lilly hated being told that she was wrong about something. She was a Ravenclaw through and through. The argument digressed quickly into a shouting match. It continued for a few minutes until finally Lilly said something she shouldn't have. James Potter's attitude had rubbed off on Lilly a little too much. She was still a teen, a teen that was fixing to make a very big mistake, one that she would never get the chance to apologize for.

"You're jealous! You always have been and always will be. You're upset because I am going to boarding school when they never invited you and no matter how hard you try I will always be smarter than you and can do things that you will never be able too!" Lilly said her fist banging the table. Years of bitterness and an extreme sadness welled up deeply inside of Petunia. Her eyes meeting those of her baby sister who only then just realized what she had said but it was too late. Petunia stood and went up stairs. The room was silent. Lilly look horrified, James looking contrite because it was idiocy that started this, and the girl's parents staring in shocked silence. Vernon fidgeted worriedly about his fiancé. Moments later a tapping of hurried feet came down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad thanks for the meal. I will be back in a few days to get the rest of my things. Vernon, can you drive me to Heathers please I am moving in with her." Petunia said her eyes red and puffy. Vernon nodded quickly. With a polite farewell toward the Evans he was picking up Petunias bags heading out the door. Her engagement ring now rested on her finger.

"Vernon has asked me to marry him. I have said yes but we have agreed on a long engagement." She said ignoring her teary sister whom was staring at her in growing horror "We had planned on announcing it tonight but with everything I thought it would be best to tell you now. I am not coming back. I will be staying with my friend Heather next to campus. I'll be back later to get my things on Monday morning." She was gone before they could formulate a reply.

The car ride had been silent for a while before Petunia started shaking with sobs.

Monday Vernon came to collect Petunia's things. She was still too upset to deal with her family. Vernon was polite and gentle while dealing with her sister and parents. Heated words that had been thrown that didn't mean to be said and now they where realizing what damage had been done. He explained that Petunia was still hurt and that he would try to talk her contacting them again, though he knew that Petunia was being stubborn.

Years past and life carried on. The bond between sisters was broken. Petunia eventually, after a few weeks, talked to her parents again. They had been supportive and understanding. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were happy their daughter was in love but was glad it was going to be a long engagement. It wasn't that they didn't like Vernon no, that wasn't the trouble at all it was Petunia and Lilly still being so stiff and formal with each other. Petunia couldn't get over how badly her sisters words hurt her and Lilly didn't know what to say without making the situation worse.

Lilly graduated from Hogwarts and immediately married James Potter. Petunia had been right and by the time their schooling had finished things had gone way too far. James trained to be an Auror (sp?) while Lilly worked on creating new spells. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were always over at their home and eventually they were so caught up in their lives along with the war that the issues with Petunia were forgotten.

Petunia and Vernon married six months before they had planned. Vernon had gotten a job at Grunning's Drills as a manager on the lower levels. It was a start and just the money boost they needed. Vernon's benefit package was amazing to someone who never thought he would get such a job. Health Insurance for his spouse and family, Life Insurance, Workers' Comp, maternity leave for when it got close the spouses due date, and the list went on. They bought a lovely little home on Privet Drive. It was a nice neighborhood with a large park just up the street for children to play at.

Early October came and Petunia was pleasantly surprised to find out that she was pregnant. She and Vernon celebrated for days. They called her parents, whom had retired and moved to France, to tell them the brilliant news as well. She had been happy, sad and disappointed to find that Lilly had a child earlier in July, of last year. She just sighed and asked how Lilly was doing and if they knew how to get into contact with her. Her parent, thrilled at the thought of having the sisters finally together again, agreed immediately. Petunia would be a few days late in contacting her sister. A few days prior Lilly, James and their daughter Jasmine Rose Potter had gone into hiding.

So it was a gloomy Petunia who woke up on November first with still no word about or from her sister. Opening the door Petunia was horrified to see a small bundle wrapped in a red and gold blanket lying on her step. The only other possession with the baby was a whit envelope with green lettering lying on top of the bundle. She snapped out of her stupor and rushed forward to pick up the, likely freezing, infant. The child looked like to be about fifteen months old give or take, which made her really worried. 'Surly it's not Lilly's baby?' Petunia thought to herself.

"Vernon!" she shouted in a whisper. Vernon came rushing into the room worried that something was wrong with Petunia or the baby. He slid across the hardwood floor and started at the baby being held in his wife's arms. He inched forward slowly to peer into the blanket covering the infant in her arms. The little one in the blanket was beautiful, he had to admit. The child had black hair, delicate features, cute button nose and a pink mouth that seemed to be smiling in sleep. On the child's forehead near the temple was a red scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Vernon, hold her while I read the letter." Petunia whispered having watched the awe and shock spread across her husband's features. She watched with a soft smile as he delicately took the bundle from her arms so as to not wake the child. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Petunia tried to stop her racing heart. With short prayer that it has nothing to do with her sister she opened the letter. She shuddered. The letter stated the facts: a psychotic killer named Voldemort and his Death Eater had been in a war with Lilly's world for some time, Lilly and James stood up to him but at the cost of their own lives, Jasmine was famous in their world for surviving the killing curse and how to send a message to their world for things to help Jasmine ("Accidental magic can make things complicated for _Muggle_ relatives of witch's or wizards." and to collect her parents belongings.

Tears ran down Petunia's face. She never got the chance to tell her how much she still loved her little sister. Her body shook with sobs as she gasped for air. Vernon was there quickly wrapping one arm around his wife, already figuring what was in the letter. One arm cradled the, somehow, still sleeping child his left curled around his wife in silent support. Twenty minutes later Petunia heaved a shaky sob and exhaled slowly.

"I have a lot of things to do now." She started in a hoarse whisper "Little Jasmine needs a nursery, I need to contact mom and dad, I also need to write Lilly's people for her and James things so Jessica can have a piece of her parents with her, we need to get food, diapers, and so on for her, I need some books on accidental magic and how we can deal with it later on, maybe a few books on Magical talents and gifts that Jasmine might grow up to have. I know Lilly was talented but I knew nothing about James." She looked over to the little girl that Vernon had snuggled up against his chest.

"She is a small princess, Petunia. I think the hair color is from James from what I remember of him. But I bet she has your sister's eyes." Vernon sighed "Look, my love take one thing at a time. I will take the rest of the week off from work and we will clean up the room next to the one we are decorating for the baby you are carrying. Both rooms are huge enough so that both your niece and your son/daughter will be comfortable and happy. First, we need to get supplies for this little flower. Then we call your parents, while you take care of little Jasmine I will take care of her nursery is that alright with you love?" Vernon asked rubbing her back.

Petunia nodded her eyes watering again. Lilly only got to be a mother for a short time, it didn't seem fair at all to her. "While Jasmine sleeps, I am going to write to Mr. Dumbledore for my sister and brother in laws things. I will also request those books too."

Vernon grinned and handed the girl over too Petunia. He trotted upstairs to retrieve his wallet and keys. He made a call into work to tell them the news. His boss was very understanding. His wife lost family, they gained a child, his wife was pregnant and they had to deal with a lot more stuff rolled up into one huge mess. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. He was disappointed and felt guilty. It had been his fault for the whole mess between Petunia and Lilly; the one time he decided to be brave he broke up a family. 'Me and my stupid mouth.' He thought. 'Well, I can't replace Lilly or James but I will do my best to be a good father to that orphaned child. I will raise both her and my son/daughter no matter what they are or can do. I am not my father!' he thought viciously to himself. With a decisive nod he got up, he had a lot of work to do now.

For a while Petunia just held her niece. Rocking her gently, she looked up to kiss Vernon before he left, she was still in shock over what had happened. It seemed surreal almost. One day she and her sister where giggling about their loves and the next they were fighting over silly issues. Now Lilly was gone. Jasmine will never get to hear Lilly singing nursery rhymes or see her red hair shining in the sun. She would never really 'know' her father or be his little princess. A whimpering yawn interrupted her depressing musings. Looking down it seemed that little Jasmine had finally awakened.

Bright green eyes looked around curiously before settling back on Petunia. "Hello, Jasmine." Petunia whispered rubbing the girl's cheek softly.

"Pa'fo?" the child mumbled out. "Moo'y" "Da?" "Mum!" the little girl began to get hysterical and crying out for her lost family. Petunia cried with her rubbing her back and wishing someone she knew was with her to help ease the child. Though little Jasmine didn't know it then her Aunt and Uncle would become her new family but she would always remember her parents and Uncles.

One moment the nursery's where being arranged the next a month had gone by. Life settled down for the people of Number four. Petunia received her sisters school things, books and knickknacks that had survived from their home, James's school trunk and directions on how to get to James and Lilly's grave site. Dumbledore located the books that Petunia had asked about and had those delivered as well. Those books would help Jasmine deal with her accidental magic as she grew older. The family had a small ceremony for Lilly and James that was private to anyone outside the family. Petunia's parents had been devastated to hear about their daughter. They visited with Jasmine for a few days before going back to France.

Years passed one right after another. Petunia would tell Jasmine about her mother and show her their pictures from school. At the age of five Jasmine became interested in music and chose to play the violin. She took to the instrument like a fish takes to water. Petunia soon realized that not only did Jasmine's music sound magical it was. Jasmine had found her own way of funneling out her accidental magic into a more creative way, subconsciously though it may have been.

At the age of eight Jasmine was given her parents school trunks. Jasmine read their old school books so much she had the first three years memorized. At the age of nine another one of Jasmines hidden talents came to light, in the form of having a conversation with a garden snake. At first Petunia was horrified at the thought of child talking to snakes of all things, but with a little persuasion from Jasmine they came to an agreement. The snakes could stay in the garden as long as they helped eat the bugs and other creatures that would harm her garden.

So it came to past that almost nine years had come and gone. The real fun began on Jasmines eleventh birthday.

* * *

Thanks for reading this really long Prologue! Ok you can find the recipe for those British appetizers at (dot)com/wiki/Angels_on_Horseback .

I was totally excited when I started writing this…I was like "Dude, (insert my name here) that would be such a cool story! I mean if it was a female Harry aka Jasmine and Petunia and Vernon where really human beings, it would be cool!" Later on I am going to mess with the other Characters….and let's not forget about Dudley I got special plans for him muahahahahahahaha! This was SIXTEEN pages long…gah

That's right everyone is going to be OUT OF CHARACTER (insert diabolical laughter)

MAY THE MUSE BE WITH YOU! TheDancingKiller


	2. Of Letters

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and I am making no profit from writing this story. I disclaimed so you can't sue! NYAH!

I wasn't done writing the Prologue when this came to me. Since I know what I want in this chapter I figured I would type it out, meaning I paused after about…3000 words into the Prologue to start writing this. (http:/www (dot) greatpricedfurniture (dot) com /products/ _) _This is the bed described but with the different colors. By the way…I happen to think that Severus Snape gets that bad end of the stick in the book and will rewrite the character how I see fit. Also messing with characters is fun!

Jasmine will be almost eleven years of old which is where we pick up the story. (**Out of Control by Oingo Boingo**) Author bobs head…first-class song.

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Of Letters_

Nine years had passed since that fateful day that the little bundle named Jasmine Rose Potter was left on the porch of Number Four Privet Drive. A soft, if depressing, music filled the large sized room of Number Four. The room was bathed in the afternoon sun that shined through the large window on the left side of the room. A warm summer breeze had the red laced curtains floating through the air seeming to dance with the soft melody. The room was painted red with gold trimmings acting as borders to everything. The door jams, outlets, window seal, wall moldings, and so on where highlighted in the gold color. These colors where picked out by the woman of the house.

On one side of the room was a full size canopy bed made of cherry wood. Like the room it was decorated in red and gold as well. Littered with pillows the bed was made for comfort and rest. Next to the beds, on both sides, were night stands made of cherry wood like the bed. A picture of Petunia, Vernon, a baby and a cheerful looking girl with long black hair and startling green eyes stared back. A lamp and few knickknacks also littered the stand. On the opposite side were more pictures, except these were of her parent and their friends, an alarm clock and a locked diary.

Book shelves lined the wall near the window; the shelves were brimming with different books of various subjects. A big desk, which had a few more books on it, sat over to the side with a leather chair pushed up to it. Sheet music, composition books and notebooks littered across the desk in controlled disorder. Pencils, pens and large erasers filled a crystal looking jar on the desk. It would amuse a person to see this room. One half looked like a sleeper's paradise, while the other half looked like a mini study. A small quartered off area was obviously dedicated to music as it held a music stand and a violin case. In this area holding a stunning violin stood Jasmine Potter. Her birthday was tomorrow, she would be turning eleven years of age. Said girl was presently playing the melodious composition that flowed through the room.

Emerald eyes opened as the last note faded. Jasmine's pale pink lips quirked in amusement as she put her away her violin with diligent care, she wondered how long she had to wait until her owl from Hogwarts came. 'Let me think. Mum's diary said that she received her owl the day before her birthday. Dad's journal said he received his on the day of his eleventh birthday. I think it just matters when your birthday is. So it will probably come today sometimes.' With a decisive nod she straightened up her music and put them away. With her violin and her music put away neatly, Jasmine went over to her desk.

"So from what I read from my parents I will need several different things. If I am going to fit into the Wizarding world I need to have some outfits that I can change into in case the occasion calls for it." Her soft voice murmured. Jasmine set about writing out a list of the things she would buy with her regular school list:

"**My School List:"**

** extra Cauldron(just in case), Potion tools, and ingredients of variety (just in case)**

** books on Wizarding Laws and Customs, Extra information on international Wizarding Business's for overseas orders for useful or interesting things, Owl Order catalogs from Local shops for Holiday shopping for friends and Family**

**3. Quill's, Ink and parchment (check for something similar to a muggle notebook in Diagon Alley)**

** servicing kit  
**

** (school, day to day, potion, dueling and special occasion), a few sets of Wizarding clothes: including shoes and gloves**

** paper subscription to keep current with Wizarding News**

** owl, food, treats and cage**

**8. Multi-Compartment Trunk with extra spells added for summer use**

Jasmine had already decided that she would be taking her 'muggle' belongings with her so she would need a school trunk that could handle the extra burdens. Setting her notepad to the side she stood pushing up her chair. She changed out of her shorts and tank top. She now wore a black skirt and a red halter top blouse. Slipping on her sandals she slipped out her door and headed down the stairs.

"Jasmine!'' the voice of her cousin Dudley came from down the hall. He was almost ten years of age now and was already growing into a really handsome boy. Jasmine smiled, her cousin was like a little brother to her and she adored him. He was only two inches shorter than her four feet ten inches. He had sandy colored hair and light honey colored eyes. When Dudley smiled he had dimples that made him look adorable. Once he got older he was going to be a lady killer.

"Hello, Dudley. What has got you so excited, huh?" A grin sliding across her face as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked into the living room.

"Jazzy! You promised to spend as much time with me as possible remember? You're going to leave us in September and will not be back until Christmas!" his voice came out into a whine while he pouted. Jasmine had to hold back a giggle that wanted to escape.

"That is true so what do you want to do? Ride bikes? Play video games or board games? Play in the garden? Draw? What does my favorite person in the world want to do this fine afternoon?" Jasmine asked with a teasing grin

Dudley huffed for a moment before tugging on his big cousin's hand leading her into the garden. He wanted to talk with the snakes in that lived in the garden but he needed Jasmine to translate for them. It was fun talking with a misunderstood species; they always had interesting things to say or information to share. "Garden, Garden, Garden…" he chanted making Jasmine laughed at him but she followed him none the less.

In the kitchen Petunia smiled benevolently as she watched her two children go play. When Dudley had been born they had been worried that Jasmine would become jealous of the new baby. The little girl, two almost three at the time had, instead of being jealous, had been excited. She told anyone and everyone that she met that she was going to be a big sister. Jasmine had been determined to help and refused to take no for an answer. She held the baby, helped with chores around the house like picking up toys and straightening things up so there wouldn't be in the way and just tried to be as productive as possible.

Vernon had been promoted to Vice President of Grunning's a few months ago. They had a boost in income and now they could send Dudley to a private school in September and would buy him a few gifts since his grades had been excellent last year. Since Jasmine was going away Petunia had decided that, before she goes off to Hogwarts, she is going to take her to London to buy her some new clothes, things for entertainment, and spend a day doing some girl bonding while Vernon spent the day with Dudley.

* * *

: Silly humans: hissed a grass snake in amusement. The snake watched as Dudley hopped in place excited about the grass snake greeting them.

: Hello again, Ahktar: hissed Jasmine drawing a laugh from Dudley. He never got tired of hearing her speak parstletounge. Jasmine in between sentences would translate to Dudley so he could follow along.

: I have some interesting news that I imagine you would like hear: hissed an Adder snake named Athena. She slithered up next to the Grass snake. If it was possible for snakes to smirk than Athena would be if her tone was anything to go by.

: What news, Athena? : Asked Jasmine and Dudley warily. Sometimes snakes could be too clever for their own good. The last time Athena had stated something like this Ahktar had attacked her for telling them the news before he could.

: Silly Adder, what news would you knows that I don't? : Ahktar asked annoyed. Athena, looking smug slithered closer to Jasmine dodging around the Grass Snake in amusement.

: Your messenger owl is going to arrive in a few minutes. It has stopped to get a drink near a pond I was at, that's why I raced here: the Adder Snake gave a snake like chuckle as Jasmine's face lit up and Ahktar mumbled under his breath.

Jasmine jumped to her feet in reserved excitement looking toward the sky. Dudley joined her knowing what was she was looking for. The snakes hissed their farewells as two humans wondered off looking into for the owl. Ahktar and Athena left quarrelling. Biting her lip Jasmine laughed a little as a dark gray owl flew into their vision. The owl landed in front of her and held its leg out to the girl, hooting softly.

"Thank you. Please wait for a reply. Dudley could you get my notebook, pen and an envelope from my desk, please?" Jasmine asked politely. Dudley nodded and was off like a shot. She looked at the beautiful calligraphy on the envelope, tracing her fingers lightly across the seal before breaking it. Taking out the sheets of paper, that looked parallel to the ones her parents had saved back though slightly different, Jasmine began to read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY****  
****Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, ****  
****(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chf. Warlock,****Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Potter, ****  
****We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall****  
****Deputy Headmistress**

**The second page with requirements says: ****  
****HOGWARTS SCHOOL****of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY****UNIFORM****  
****First-year students will require: ****  
**** sets of plain work robes (black) ****  
**** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear****  
**** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) ****  
**** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) ****  
****Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS****  
****All students should have a copy of each of the following:****  
****The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)****by Miranda Goshawk****  
****A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot****  
****Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling****  
****A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch****  
****One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi****by Phyllida Spore****  
****Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger****  
****Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them****by Newt Scamander****  
****The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection****by Quentin Trimble****  
****OTHER EQUIPMENT****  
****1 wand****  
****1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)****  
****1 set glass or crystal phials****  
****1 telescope****  
****1 set brass scales****  
****Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.****  
****PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Jasmine smiled widely. Dudley, Petunia and Vernon, whom had just arrived, came out the door following their son. Dudley was smiling widely, while Petunia and Vernon had amused yet sad smiles, knowing their little niece was going away. Taking the items that Dudley retrieved for her she handed her letter over to her Aunt and Uncle to look at while she wrote her reply.

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

**Hello, my name is Jasmine R. Potter and I am replying to my invitation that I just received. Yes, I will be at Hogwarts in September and look forward to my future education. Is there someone to help me and guide me through Diagon Alley? Also, from what my mother's diary has told me, I will need the key to the family Vault yet the key wasn't with my parent's things. I will need the key to access funds for my school things, as the Wizarding world uses different currency than the muggle world. **

**Thank you,**

**Jasmine R. Potter**

First she sealed the letter into the envelope followed by writing the Deputy Headmistress's name across the front. Finally she handed the letter to the, by now, impatient looking owl and told him whom the letter was for, sending him off in a flutter of wings. Jasmine ran forward and hugged her family; she would be leaving them in one month and a day to cross the threshold into the world her parents had been a part of. While she was excited she admitted that she would be homesick while away, at least at first.

That evening at Number Four Privet Drive Jasmine's little family had a large dinner to celebrated Dudley's grades and acceptance in the Private school as well as Jasmine's acceptance into Hogwarts and her birthday. Large roasted chicken, homemade mashed potatoes, blanched green beans and for dessert cherry cheesecake. Once the children were tucked away in their beds Vernon and Petunia sat in the living room talking over tea.

"I'm worried, Vernon." Petunia admitted softly. Vernon nodded slowly and leaned closer to his wife wrapping an arm around her.

"I know, Petunia. Jasmine is going to be far away, in a magical world that has different rules and laws, filled with dangerous people, and learning difficult and dangerous magic's. But it would break her heart if we disapprove of her or try to make her stay. She wants so badly to learn more about herself, the Potter Family, her magic, and the world she should have grown up in. She will write and visit during the holiday so that is good." He said just as quietly setting his tea cup down.

"I know, but what if someone tries to hurt her, or what if that…that thing…comes back to finish what he started?" Petunia said in a loud whisper getting hysterical. She knew it was possible having read some of the books with Jasmine that Lilly had stored in the school trunks. She shuddered at what some of those witches and wizards where capable of if they were mean, cruel and powerful enough.

"Well, she is going to a school where they will study different things. Maybe dueling is a part of that? So she will learn to duel that way but she will need a little guidance in maybe learning how to defend her-self. We could enroll her into some summer sports or activities that will train her up some. She is tall but lithe and speedy maybe some martial arts. This way, if she is ever unarmed, she could still dodge and defend herself in muggle means. In the end what really matter is who is faster." Vernon said nodding. This was a good idea. 'Maybe I could get Dudley interested in something like that. I think that he would work well in boxing or kickboxing?' he thought silently to himself, promising to speak with Dudley and Petunia about it later.

"I don't know Vernon. Do you think that it would really help? Wizards/Witches can be pretty crafty at times you never know what they could do or conjure up to hurt her. "She said though her resolve was weakening. Jasmine wouldn't be defenseless at all; goodness knows that some of those Wizards didn't have any common since. Vernon chuckled.

"Better safe than sorry, love. Maybe Dudley could sign up for something as well. You know how bored the kids can get during the summer. As long as they do their summer homework and what not I really don't see a problem with them taking up those defense classes. Besides Jasmine and Dudley are getting older now and they needed to be able to take care of themselves just in case anything happens." He said stroking her hair out of the way.

Petunia nodded with a small frown, agreeing that in either world danger lurked every where's. Her thoughts were caught off by a yawn. With a tired laugh the cleaned up and headed to bed. Tomorrow was Jasmines birthday and they wanted everything to be special.

* * *

***Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry***

"Good evening, Minerva. Care for a lemon drop?" asked Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Said woman looked at him in fond amusement. Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world, though over one hundred years old, he still acted like a child. Most wizard/witches live for a very long time, in fact, the more power a witch or wizard has the longer they live.

"No thank you, Albus." Minerva McGonagall said primly, taking a seat in front of her longtime friend. The Headmaster's Office was unique and undeniably a magical room. Shelves of books, large desk with papers and magical knickknacks moving, a large candy dish with yellow pieces of candy in it, large portraits of the other Headmasters that came before Dumbledore, but the most unique of all sat on a large perch near the Headmasters desk. On this perch sat a majestic looking bird, but not just any bird but a Phoenix. Phoenix's are known as sacred firebirds that are extremely intelligent and have great wisdom. They are known to only choose companions that have 'light and good' souls. This mystical fire bird that sits in the Headmasters office is named Fawkes. Said Phoenix trilled in amusement, almost no one liked Albus's sour candy.

"Ah, oh well." He said disappointed, pooping one of the yellow candies into his mouth with a grin. "How may I help you Minerva?" He asked.

"Oh, Jasmine Potter's reply came. She has agreed to come to Hogwarts, but as made a few simple request." She stated and handed Albus the letter.

Albus chuckled in amusement. "Yes, Yes. I had forgotten about that. As her magical guardian, since everyone else was not available, I kept it squirreled away along with some of her parent's heirlooms. She really is going to need that and a guide. I know you are busy with the muggleborns, Filtwick is still away at the dueling tournament in America, Sprout is visiting her son and daughter in law, alas most of the teachers are not here and I have an appointment to keep with the Ministry. That leaves Severus or Hagrid to take Ms. Potter into Diagon Alley." He said amused. Minerva caught the look in his eye, whenever his eyes twinkled that much it meant Albus was up to something.

"Shall I collect them both and see who will be able to take Ms. Potter?" she asked slightly sarcastic but mostly amused, though she would never admit it out loud, she really did love Albus's sense of humor. Albus chuckled and nodded. Fawkes seemed to almost sigh in exasperation, sometimes he wondered why he stuck around such crazy humans, but at least they were entertaining.

Minerva stood quickly making her way to the fireplace. "Severus Snape's Office" she stated crisply. Seconds later the Floo connected with Severus's fireplace. Severus Snape was not what people would call a 'nice' man. He rarely smiled, he was snappish, and when it came to his favorite subject he was a harsh task master. Severus had lived a harsh and complicated life thus making him slightly bitter as well as angry. He had been subjected to abuse from his father growing up; he had been teased, had several hundred pranks pulled on him, and had his only friend stolen away by a boy named James Potter the same boy that made his life difficult in school.

"May I help Minerva?" Severus asked coolly. Dressed in a tight black t-shirt, black slacks and dragon-hide boots he was handsome, fit man. His hair hangs down to his shoulders like black silk. He had a deep almost growly voice and endless black eyes. He had only loved three women in his life: his mother, whom had tried to protect him as much as she could from his father, Lilly Potter who was his best friend/crush and Valanor Medicos his girlfriend after Hogwarts who died in the war.

"Yes, Severus the Headmaster would like to see you in his office." She said amused. She had known Severus since he was a first year; he did not intimidate her in the least.

"Very well, I shall be with you in a few moments." He replied with a very put upon sigh. He disappeared from the Floo and Minerva quickly called Hagrid repeating the same message, though R Rubeus Hagrid was a half giant who was the most gentle and kindest man you would ever meet, even if his height was intimidating at first. Once done Minerva stood straightening her robes before taking a seat. Albus took that moment to call for a house-elf to bring a large pot of tea and snacks' adding that Hagrid would be joining them so the house-elf would know that one of those cups had to be big enough to fit Hagrid's hands and thirst.

"Better add some calming draught into that tea, Tiny." Minerva said before the house-elf, Tiny, left to get the snacks. Tiny, who had already thought that Severus Snape would be joining, just nodded and disappeared with a soft pop. Albus snickered softly to himself. Severus was a son to him and Albus loved the boy dearly like his own flesh and blood but the boy had a temper at times that would make a seventh year student wet themselves.

"Good call, my dear." Albus said still trying to conceal his mirth. Minerva just smirked before nodding her head at him. Severus was _not_ going to be happy with the request nor being given a calming draught.

Moments later loud steps came closer to the door. "Ah! Hagrid do come in, please." Dumbledore said before Hagrid could knock on the door.

"Lo, Professor. Ya wanted to see me?" Hagrid ask shuffling into the room carefully. Poor Hagrid was a big man and was worried that he would damage his ideals office if he wasn't diligently careful. Minerva transfigured one of the smaller chairs into one big, comfortable and sturdy enough for the half giant.

"Thank ya, Minerva." He said blushing behind his bushy beard slightly. Albus head a smirk, Rubeus had always had a slight crush on Professor McGonagall, though he never told a soul, Albus knew…he was a crafty old man after all.

"We are waiting on Severus, he should be here any moment and then we can talk." Albus said gently. At that moment Tiny, the house-elf, popped back up with two large trays. Minerva quickly made a few tables, one large enough for Hagrid, to let Tiny relinquish her burden on. Tiny set about handing out snacks and pouring tea. Severus came through the Floo at that moment taking a seat, opposite of Minerva, excepting the snacks plus some mint tea from the house-elf. Once everyone was settled, and had started their snacks, Albus felt it was safe to start.

"School will be starting in one month. How has everyone's preparations coming?" He said starting on a safe topic for the moment. He took a sip of his tea leaning back in his chair, he knew Hagrid would want to talk first; he was helping with Care of Magical Creature's class. He was in charge of getting the animals, building habitats, and collecting animals from the Forbidden Forest to be used in Kettleburn's class.

"I'm really grateful to ya, Professor! I get ta handle all of dem cute little animals and magical creatures. Thank ya so much for that Professor!" Hagrid said excitedly. Albus smiled benignly at the half-giant.

"You are the greatest Grounds Keeper that Hogwarts has ever had Hagrid, it is the least I could do for you." Dumbledore said kindly. Hagrid blushed Albus was a great man in Hagrid's eyes and no one would or could tell him any different. Albus just wish he would call him by his name he wasn't his Professor anymore and hasn't been for a long time yet Hagrid insist on calling him by titles "Headmaster" and "Professor" does become tedious after awhile especially being called by titles by someone you consider a friend.

Severus rolled his eyes giving a gusty sigh. He was already annoyed but since someone, and here he glared slightly at Albus in suspicion, put a calming drought in the tea, he couldn't exactly find it in himself to say what he would normally say. So he kept quite while the half-giant continued to ramble on. He would never say it out loud but he did consider these people his family. Minerva, at times during his school years, would have tea with him, talk with him about his troubles, and comfort him at times when life seemed to be the hardest. Oh, Slughorn had his moments where he actually noticed things like people teasing him but he would just say "Boys will be boys" and ignore it all. He shook his head trying to remove himself from his past, no matter how much he wanted to brood on the subject.

"Albus, I have switched a few of my lesson plans around this year. We are having a lot more children arrive this year, more muggleborns, five half bloods, and at least twenty purebloods." Minerva told him, giving him an idea that she was doing something different with her class before mentioning the boost in students. It was quite the occasion really. For a long time during the first war with Voldemort he tried to kill off as many witches and wizards as possible. Everyone was worried that it would end in genocide for the Wizarding world. Then Jasmine Potter at fifteen months of age, just an infant really, killed him or at least stopped him long enough for the Magical world to start recovering.

"That's wonderful!" Albus said, ecstatic. "Finally, new blood and personalities will be coming to Hogwarts." He said happily, almost chirping in his excitement making Fawkes trill in what sounded like laughter.

"Well, my potions experiments are coming along well. I have changed a few things in my plan mostly about what to start with this year. Also, the house-elfs are finally done fixing the damage that the Weasley twins did to my classroom last semester. Finally, I would like to ask what you're up to Albus because I know of the Calming Drought that was in my tea." Severus said looking bored and only slightly annoyed.

"Would you like more tea, Severus?" Minerva asked cheekily, Hagrid chuckled softly and Albus smirked slightly. Severus in a show maturity simply sighed and stuck his tongue out at them, shocking them into silence, making him smirk.

"Why thank you, Kitty, I would love some more tea." Severus replied amused at Minerva who hissed at him, but mirth was shining in her eyes as she poured him another cup of tea.

"Ahem, yes. There is a reason you were all asked here. I need someone to take deliver a key to a student, escort her around Diagon Alley and ensure that she gets everything she needs or wants while there. Helping this student also means that you have to watch out for any of the shop-keepers, merchants, and peddlers do not harass or sale her anything harmful." Albus said calmly sipping his tea before nibbling on a cookie.

"Who is the student, Professor?" asked Hagrid looking curious. Minerva gave a mental sigh; Hagrid will get all excited and beg to take her if Albus isn't careful. Severus narrowed his eyes thinking quickly. 'A student, female, needs an escort, she may be harassed, and…' he growled mentally 'how in the world could I forget.' He thought with a mental sigh, 'Jasmine Potter' he thought sadly. His late ex-best friend's daughter was coming to Hogwarts this year. Severus couldn't hate the girl, he didn't know her after all but oh how he wishes he could hate the girl. Hating her would make things easier for everyone. Maybe, just maybe, he could make up for his past sins through the daughter since the parents had been gone for some time.

Before Albus could answer Hagrid's question, Severus interrupted. "I will take the girl to Diagon Alley. I have nothing planned until school starts so it shall be fine. When do I collect her?" He asked politely ignoring the stunned faces looking at him. After a few minutes passed of silence passed he cleared his throat pointedly, snapping his friends out of their daze.

"Tomorrow is the girl's birthday, so I think August first would be the best day to take her to Diagon Alley. Thank you, Severus, for volunteering." Albus said affectionately. Severus nodded his acceptance and they moved onto other matters. Hagrid had shrugged, though he was still curious, but he sipped his tea, ate his snack before mentioning that he had been in the middle of rustling up some spiders for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Minerva followed soon after claiming she had things to do in the morning and needed her sleep. This left Severus, Albus and Fawkes in the office, staring at each other.

"Jasmine Potter is the girl isn't it, Albus?" Severus asked sitting down his empty tea cup looking at his mentor. Albus sighed slightly before nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, here is her acceptance reply." He said handing the letter over to Severus. Severus slowly read it over smirking a little about how blunt she was in asking for her parent's key to the vault, before he froze and read it over again. She had Lilly and James diaries. He swallowed hard. She would know about him then. Know how horrible he was and…and …He couldn't finish the thought. 'No, stop it.' He told himself 'don't go jumping to conclusions before you know anything. You haven't made a stupid mistake like that, in years and you want start again now!' he told himself firmly. He would take the time during the shopping trip to talk to Jasmine.

"I see that you know that she has had some education about the magical world via her parent's personal writings." Albus muttered. He had worried too at first. Jasmine and her parents only know what is written in those books about their lives, the war, and everything else. It might also mention the prophecy or the Potter's secret keeper. If so he could ask Jasmine, and maybe he would have proof that Sirius Black was innocent. 'Fools at the Ministry still refusing to give the man a trial, I don't know what else I could do unless Ms. Potter helps me.' He thought to himself before shaking himself from his thoughts.

"I had forgotten that she was going to be starting this year. Silly, I know, considering everyone in the Wizarding World will no of her arrival and mob the poor girl. I truly hope that we can be civil towards one another. She wasn't raised by James or Lilly and we don't know what her personality is yet. I just hope she doesn't hate our whole world." Severus muttered to Albus. The Headmaster nodded his head slightly.

''I have only had a little contact with Petunia Dursley, Jasmines Aunt, since I left her on their front step. I have hope that she was raised well but not spoiled nor abused but happy and content like all children should be." Albus said with Severus nodding in agreement.

The day after tomorrow Jasmine Potter would be reintroduced to the Wizarding world and they would find out the truth about the girl that saved them and would probably save them again.

* * *

5,438 Words long and over 22 pages. My fingers hurt! Well another chapter up and I already started on the next one. Yippeee! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them and those of you that put the story on your alert list thanks a bunch! Keep them reviews a coming!

MAY THE MUSE BE WITH YOU! : ) Please Review it fuels my Muse


	3. Birthdays and Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** *Sigh* Ok, People, readers, micro bacteria and let's not forget those bottom feeders we call lawyers. Mrs. Rowling I own none of your stuff!

First off let me apologize for a mistake I just noticed in my last chapter…It was supposed to be "Mss." But I left off a 'S' when typing out Jasmines letter. Sorry folks! I am so excited! This is the start of another Chapter and I am so freaking happy...It is 2:38 am in the morning on Thursday and I am still awake. I just posted my other chapter and I was like "Why stop now?" and this little person in my brain said "Go for it!" and I was like " Dude! I am so going to do this!" and we laughed. Then I realized that none of that was good because I shouldn't encourage the voices in my head, the dude in my head totally agreed with me….right enough weird babble…Thanks for doing the two R's…you know the drill baby READ AND REVIEW! Thanks in advance!

Currently listening to (Keith Urban- Golden Road CD) I love Keith Urban I own to CD's of his: Golden Road and the new one Defying Gravity. Listen to it!

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _Birthdays and Diagon Alley_

**Dear Mss. Potter,**

Happy Birthday, Ms. Potter. A Professor from Hogwarts will arrive on August first at ten AM to take you to Diagon Alley so you may shop for what you need. He will deliver your key to the Potter vaults for future use. We look forward to seeing you on September first.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Ps**: For each year more options are given for students for extracurricular activities. The following are extracurricular activities that Hogwarts offer to first years:

**Flying Lessons**

**Beginner Muggle Art**

**Beginner Magical Art**

**Hogwarts Book Club**

_Note: Signup sheets for these activities will be posted during the second week of term._

The note had arrived at promptly six o'clock in the morning the day of Jasmines eleventh birthday. 'So it depends on what year you are in, for the different activities offered.' Jasmine thought leaning back on her pillows of her bed. 'Flying lessons, Magical Art and the Book Club sound like great activities to sign up for. I will wait to see how everything goes though before deciding.' She thought with a small mental nod. She relaxed while waiting on her family.

Birthdays were always special at Number Four Privet Drive. The birthday person always got special treatment the whole day. Breakfast served in bed, followed by a trip to do anything they wanted, lunch out in London, Movie and Dinner, home for dessert and presents. Today was Jasmine Potter's eleventh birthday. It started with Dudley bringing up a cup of tea made just the way she liked it while she waited on breakfast. Dudley kept her company by telling stories and asking questions about what she knew of the Wizarding World.

Dudley, Vernon and Petunia would have already eaten downstairs so they could be at the beck and call of Jasmine. Vernon came up carrying a bouquet of yellow roses handing them to the young lady who gave him a kiss on the cheek, after all every girl loves flowers. Petunia came up the stairs with a large tray filled with food and more tea. Pancakes, bacon, hash browns, fresh fruit, and her favorite tea all sat on the tray. The family happily chatted away while Jasmine ate her breakfast.

"Ok, Jasmine. Where do you want to spend the day?" asked Vernon grinning. Jasmine nibbled on a strawberry while she thought it out. Snickering softly she decided that she wanted to go to the zoo. Dudley cheered, as expected, Petunia sighed and Vernon chuckled. The zoo was her favorite place to go because of the Snake exhibit. The zoo held a snake that simply adored Jasmine, mainly because she had accidently allowed the snake to escape during a school field trip. The snake spent five hours free, playing hide and seek with the workers of the zoo before it came back to its tank, snickering the whole way. The school had spent an hour talking with the Managers of the Zoo trying to get the situation sorted. They had tried blaming Jasmine because she was near the exhibit when it occurred but had no proof that it was caused by her. Threats were made and Guardians were called. Vernon and Petunia threw a fit and told the managers that further harassment would be dealt with by lawyers.

"The snake looked so sad." Jasmine had told her Aunt and Uncle "I was talking to it and he hated living behind the glass. He said he just wanted to be able to move around for awhile and suddenly I felt this…surge…it was this tingling power flowed through me. When I finally came out of my daze the glass was gone, people were running amuck and the Brazilian snake was half way down the corridor." She finished explaining. She had been worried at the time because she had the will and intent in mind when her magic surged forward setting the snake free.

Luckily her Aunt and Uncle understood what had happened. It was also discovered during this time that Jasmine was empathetic. She felt the snakes sadness and frustration while talking to it. The incidents at the Zoo lead to Jasmine needing to practice turning this new gift on, off and various levels of control. She could have the empathy ability on low which grazed a person's feelings. Turning it up a little she could tell when a person was lying, telling the truth or telling half-truths. With her empathy fully open Jasmine felt every feeling of her victim and can even mess with their feelings, though she still needed practice with that.

Jasmine dressed in a blue and white summer dress with blue sandals. Her long hair was up in a pony tail then braided to keep her hair from flying in her face. The trip to the Zoo was as expected a lot of fun for the family. Jasmine bought Dudley a stuffed red and black snake from the souvenir stand which he laughed at but accepted anyways. They had lunch on King Street in London where they ate at the Palm Court Brasserie. Jasmine ordered the Roast Duck A L'Orange with French beans and fondant potatoes. Vernon had the Fillet Steak Wellington with wilted spinach and truffle jus. Petunia ordered Monkfish & Lobster Osso Bucco with saffron risotto. Finally, Dudley had Poached Salmon with crab tortellini and lobster bisque. They all drank wine with the meal and enjoyed small talk about irrelevant matters.

With full stomachs and satisfied pallets the family returned home so that Jasmine could open her presents. Petunia explained to her that after her Hogwarts shopping was done they would spend some time girl bonding time in London with full makeover and shopping trip, this was Petunia's gift to the young witch. Jasmine hugged her Aunt in appreciation. They would spend half the day at a full spa getting pampered, this included hair specialist, pedicures and manicures, mud baths and etc. They would eat lunch somewhere nice and then go shopping for new clothes, some muggle entertainment and etc.

Vernon handed Jasmine a large box that was slightly heavy decorated in green and silver. Opening it Jasmine found not just one gift but several. Opening a thick medium sized box, Jasmine was surprised to see several different pairs of earrings inside. "Since you will be at getting pampered with your Aunt tomorrow I figured this would also involve getting your ears pierced, so I bought you a variety box of different earrings." Vernon said and was tackled into a hug by his niece she hugged her Aunt just as tightly as well before sitting back down and looking over the earrings.

There was fourteen pair that lay inside the mahogany box: butterflies, ladybugs, emerald stones, ruby stones, opal, onyx, two pairs that were small silver and gold hoops, pearls, a pair of that looked like a bouquet of gem's, and so on but her favorite was the pair of silver snakes with emerald eyes.

The next box she pulled out of the box that Vernon had given her was large and made of red leather. It had a strap with a lock on the front of it and a leather handle on top. Undoing the lock and strap she opened and realized that it was a travel jewelry case. It had three large drawers and several compartments for earrings, rings and bracelets.

Running her hand across the red leather Jasmine smiled and gave a soft 'thank you' to her Uncle again. Setting that aside she reached into the box and pulled out another gift leaving one left in the box. This time the box she pulled out was small rectangle jewelry box. Having gotten fourteen pairs of earrings she was bewildered about what this could be. "Open it." Her Uncle said with a chuckle. Her Aunt and Cousin smiled nodding also wanting to see what she had gotten.

She unhurriedly opening the black jewelry box she peered inside and blinked back tears. Inside the box's lid it said: "To my darling Niece that is like a daughter to me, Happy Birthday. Uncle Vernon." Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet that had several different charms on it. "A snake for your gift in Parstletounge, the heart for your empathetic abilities, a violin since it's your favorite instrument, a book for your love of knowledge, and a rose to represent your middle name." Vernon said quietly smiling softly at the joy in his nieces face. Jasmine stood and hugged her Uncle lingering for a long moment until she calmed herself. Her Aunt was sniffling and her cousin was grinning at the cheesy scene. Smiling again Jasmine opened her final present.

It was a large black box that had hinges on it. Opening it Jasmine snickered and thanked her Uncle. It was a writing set with parchment, envelopes, pens, and even a notepad that had her name it and her initials on the pens. Jasmine R. Potter with jasmine blossoms on at the top of the parchment and envelopes.

"My turn!" Dudley yelled playfully handing his elder cousin a box wrapped in various colors of blues. Kissing her cousin on the cheek as she accepted the gift, which was heavy, she began to unwrap it. Inside were three different books. One was a large book on snakes; the second was a large book filled with music for the violin and finally the last was a large leather bound journal with J.R.P imprinted into the top of it. She hugged the stuffing out of her cousin because it was so similar to the type of journal that her Mother had written it. Opening the buckle of the journal she flipped the clean lined pages of the thick book.

"Thank you! All of you, I love the gifts and I can't wait for the trip with you Aunty. The jewelry, the jewelry box, and the writing set were amazing Uncle Vernon but I really loved the charm bracelet, thank you! Dudley, you don't know how much the journal you gave me means to me. You see my mother Lilly had one just like it that she started the first day she was introduced into the Wizarding world. The book on snakes will help me keep up with the different species of snakes and the compositions of violin music will be fun to play, thank you." Dudley's blush was a brilliant shade of red at the praise for his gifts, Petunia almost sobbed at the appreciation at all of the gifts especially at what Vernon gave their niece and she was excited about their girl's day out more than ever. Vernon turned a light shade of pink before embracing his niece.

Petunia went to the kitchen to start on their dinner while Vernon and Dudley went out into the garden to play catch. Jasmine took the time to take her gifts upstairs. She sat on her bed laying her gifts out before her. Almost delicately she placed the jewelry into her traveling case adding in her other miscellaneous jewelry she had stored in her bedside table including bangles, an ankle bracelet, and a few rings. Next, she collected her mother's jewelry from the compartment in her school trunk adding them to her case, finally adding in the Potter family ring and her parent's wedding rings which she handled with delicate care.

She had decided to leave her parents things at Number Four since she didn't want anyone going through them or trying to steal her parent's journals, books, clothes or mementos. She would take the jewelry case but have one of the Professors put spells on it so only she could have access to it. She couldn't believe how amazing her gifts were. But one dilemma she did have was whether she was allowed to take her violin with her; she would have to ask whoever came to take her to Diagon Alley.

Jasmine knew the theory of the various levels of academics of Hogwarts but it's the practical part that she had yet to work on. However, her mother had stated in her journal that the month leading up to her school year she would be free to practice magic and potions of all variety without fear of being punished for doing under aged magic. This was because young witches/wizards weren't put under the law until they entered into Hogwarts School the first time. That's how her mother was able to practice before her first year. Her father, however, was a pureblood and their home had wards surrounding it that allowed him to practice every summer without the Ministry knowing, as all Purebloods have these wards up. She could practice potions during any summer because it wasn't necessary to use magic, just using a flame or heat source to heat the cauldron and you could brew potions. Jasmine decided that she would hold off on practicing potions at home until she was done with her first year and had some experience under a Potions Master before she even tried doing them at home.

Another thing that she suddenly thought of was the trip to Diagon Alley. Sure she needed to get her school supplies and the extras that she had made a list of but she really wanted to get a few magical things for her family as well. Something with charms on them to keep her family safe while she was away. Both of her parents wrote about how it was impossible to describe the Alleys. "You have to see it for yourself in order to understand how truly amazing and magical the Alleys are. Diagon Alley is the main shopping area, Knockturn Alley, while dark, had amazing shops as well though it was best to travel with an adult, Eden's Alley where floral shops, open markets, a shop to buy magical radios, eye healers, med clinics, delivery express (where international deliveries can be made) and magical items of all sorts are sold, and Finally Peacock Alley. Peacock Alley is where textiles and other merchandises are sold. Bolts of fabrics such as spider silk, dragon hide and other materials are sold. It's a great place to buy potion ingredients on wholesale including seeds of magical plants. "Her mother had written.

It all sounded so intriguing really. Absentmindedly she put away her birthday gifts while thinking about what the magical world was like. It was going to be like Alice falling into Wonderland. Everything she knew about the magical world was secondhand. Reading about something and experiencing it are two different things. 'I just hope that I don't gawk like a moron in front of the Hogwarts Professor.' She thought to herself. 'First impressions must be made correctly. I will not be considered an ignorant child in this new world.' With a huff she smacked her desk in determination.

A knock on her door startled her out of her internal dialog. Shaking her head she walked over to the door and opened it. She wasn't surprised to see her little cousin standing there. "Yes, Dudley?" she asked wondering what he needed.

"Hey, can I come in and talk with you for a while?" he asked softly. Knowing her cousin wanted to spend time with her; she nodded and opened the door wider so he could gain entrance.

Both of them got situated on her bed. Jasmine leaned against her pillows and Dudley laid his head on her lap looking up at her.

"Is something bothering you, Dudley?" Jasmine asked running her fingers through his hair easing some of his tension.

"Besides Yule break your going to be gone almost all year. I'm going to miss you terribly. "He muttered turning to bury his face into his cousin's stomach.

"Aw, come on Dudley. I will write constantly. Besides you will be going to private school you will be so busy you will hardly notice I am gone." She said rubbing his back.

"I will notice! You're like an older sister to me, Jasmine. You won't be here to answer my questions, play, talk to the snakes, or anything else. We aren't going to hear your violin play those really neat songs everyday and we will miss your company." He choked out sadly. He sniffled slightly and Jasmine sighed. She knew this was going to be difficult for her family. She was leaving for boarding school, for a whole new world and Dudley felt like she was abandoning them.

"Dudley, no matter where I go, what I learn or who my friends are you will always be my best friend, my little brother and partner in crime. I promise you that no matter what I will always be there for you. The only difference is that you will have to write me. We will spend the summers together and catch up. Just promise me that you will always think of me as your big sister and that you won't forget me." She said softly. Dudley held her tighter and promised her what she asked.

"Thanks, Jasmine. I'm sorry for being such a baby about this." He muttered embarrassed. Jasmine shook her head.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about little brother. "She said amused. Dudley loved it when she called him that.

"Jasmine! Dudley! Dinner time" Petunia yelled. With a small snicker the cousins got up and headed to the dinner table.

Supper that evening consisted of Jasmine's favorite food chicken fettuccini with salad. For desert they Jasmine's strawberry birthday cake that had a whipped cream icing on top with more strawberries decorating it. On top of the cake were eleven candles that Jasmine had to blow out. It had been an exciting day for Jasmine so after dessert she took a long hot shower before heading to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she needed as much sleep as she could get.

* * *

***Hogwarts August first, seven o'clock in the morning***

Severus Snape was usually a calm and composed man. However, this morning, he was a little nervous. He would be escorting Jasmine Potter through her first trip into the Magical World. It should have been Lilly that had the honor of doing this but it was his fault that she was no longer alive. He wore a short sleeve black button up dress shirt, black slacks and his dragon-hide boots along with his summer robes that he could take off once her arrived into the muggle area so he would look muggle enough without raising suspicions. He wore a thick black band with his families crest to cover up his dark mark while in the muggle world. He was currently at the staff table in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was an incredibly large room that was mainly for dining, it held Four long tables that would seat the student's during the school year and one long table at the front facing the students which was where the staff ate.

The rest of the Professors would be coming back today but currently only the Headmaster and the Heads of the Student Houses were present. Severus Snape was the Head of the Slytherin House. Pomona Sprout was the Head of Hufflepuff. Minerva McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor. Finally the Head of Ravenclaw was Filius Flitwick. Each house had a symbol that represented the house. Ravenclaw was a Raven, Gryffindor was a lion, Slytherin a snake (a Basilisk to be exact) and for Hufflepuff they were represented by a Badger.

Severus was currently eating breakfast with the others. Mint tea, wheat toast with blackberry jam, poached eggs with Canadian ham this was what he usually ate for breakfast. Albus and Minerva were talking about the upcoming school year. Pomona and Filius were talking about Devils Snare. So Severus was quietly eating and taking his time to enjoy it. He would be leaving at eight thirty to pick up some of his own supplies before he made his way to Surrey. It would probably be nine thirty by the time he arrived giving him enough time to answer any questions before they leave.

"Severus?" Albus said gaining the Potion Masters attention "Before I forget here is Mss. Potter's key only she gets it. Ask her if she has extra things in mind before getting her supplies so this way you can save time and go to places you know carry everything she may need or want. Make sure she has fun." He said his eyes sparkling. Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation but nodded and took the key. 'Really, he acts like I am the eleven year old.' Severus thought to himself.

"Ah! Mss. Potter will be here this year! I am so excited to see her." Filius chirped excitedly almost bouncing in his excitement.

"Poor dear, I hope this doesn't overwhelm her." Pomona said worriedly.

"Don't worry Pomona. I am sure that the young lady will just find in the company of Severus." Minerva said in amusement.

"I am heading out right now. I have some things to do before I pick Mss. Potter up. See you all later." Severus said coolly before stalking out.

The others chuckled slightly before conversation resumed.

* * *

***Number Four Privet Drive***

It was almost nine o'clock. Jasmine had been awake for an hour and was currently looking for something comfortable yet sophisticated enough to wear. Finally, she decided on wearing a purple skirt that had tiny white flowers on it, that came two inches below her knee. She picked up a lavender spaghetti strap cami top that was waist length. She slipped on a pair of comfortable sandals and braided her hair. For jewelry she put on a few silver bangles and an ankle bracelet. Finally she put on a silver chained necklace that had a snake pendant on it that she bought with her allowance a few months ago. She didn't want to wear the new jewelry out shopping she was scared it would be damaged, stolen or lost while shopping.

She made her way downstairs to grab some breakfast before the Professor arrived. She had some toast with raspberry jam, an omelet and some bacon for her breakfast. She was done with breakfast and on her third cup of tea when the doorbell rang. Looking at the clock she realized it was only a few minutes after nine thirty. She went to the door while her Aunt made some fresh tea for their guest. Opening the door she looked up at a tall man dressed in black. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail so she could see that he was handsome older gentleman with Onyx eyes.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape almost gaped at the young girl in front of him. She was smartly dressed for an eleven year old, her long black hair was in a high ponytail then the tail was braided. She may have had her father's hair coloring but she looked just like her mother emerald eyes and all.

"Hello, May I help you?" she asked. Jasmine finally realized that she was being rude to the gentleman. He looked familiar somehow and she had almost forgotten her manners.

"My apologies," He said. "My name is Severus Snape I am a Professor from Hogwarts. I am here to take you shopping for your school supplies." He said introducing himself. Jasmine smiled widely, now she knew where she had seen him before! Her mother's journal had a picture of the Severus Snape and Lilly together sitting under a tree. He had been her mother's friend!

"Yes, do come in. Would you like some tea? I must say it is finally an honor to meet you Professor Snape." Jasmine said smiling brightly. Severus looked slightly confused but nodded as he came in through the door "Some tea would be lovely, thank you." He said as the young girl guided him to the living room where Aunt Petunia had fresh tea and biscuits laid out for their guest.

"My apologies, I am Jasmine Potter. My Uncle and Cousin are out at the moment but this is my Aunt Petunia." Jasmine said taking a seat opposite of Professor Snape.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley." Severus said shaking the woman's hand.

"Hello Mr. Snape. I have errands to run so I will not be able to see you two off. Jasmine I will see you when you get back, please lock up before you go, alright?" Petunia said while gathering her things. Jasmine stood and kissed her Aunts cheek in farewell. "Be safe Aunty." Jasmine said. Severus said farewell too before Petunia left.

"Do they usually run off and leave you like that, Mss. Potter?" Severus asked bemused. Jasmine giggled a little.

"No, Aunt Petunia has a lot of things to do today. She has groceries to get, she promised to teach her Yvonne, her friend, how to cook and a few other errands to run. Uncle Vernon had to take my little Cousin Dudley to get fitted for his new school Uniform and to fill out paper work at the school along with taking a tour of the campus." Jasmine said pouring them both a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Severus said taking his cup

"So tell me Professor Snape what is Hogwarts like?" Jasmine asked trying to get things started.

"Hogwarts is a large School, Mss. Potter. It is divided up into four houses or dormitories for the students. Each house has its own location, password and rules. Several different types of magic are taught there: Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy, Herbology, Spell Creation, and so on. Also, depending on what grade you are in we have several different extracurricular activities: flying, Quidditch, Magical Arts, Muggle Arts, Hogwarts's Book Club, Chorus, Dueling Club, and etc. All students will be notified when you're allowed to join specific activities." Severus said.

"Thank you for the overview Professor. I have to admit I already knew most of that but I wasn't sure if things had changed since my parents went to Hogwarts." Jasmine mentioned as she calmly sipped her tea. Severus froze mid sip of his tea. He raised his eyes to look at the girl whom was calmly staring back.

"If I may ask, Mss. Potter, how you came about your parent's knowledge of Hogwarts?" Severus asked softly. Jasmines eyes softened.

"Professor Snape, I own my parent's journals. My mother wrote everything down." She said just as softly. Severus closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Mss. Potter, I am terribly sorry for my…past and..." Severus started but Jasmine raised her hand to stop him.

"My mother loved you dearly you know. You have nothing to apologize for. My mother was your best friend, and you were hers. My father and his friends were egotistical brats that were cruel and stupid. Lilly started getting closer to James and you suddenly felt betrayed. Tension rose, words were said in anger. I know, my mother wrote how horrible she felt for letting you down, about not fighting harder for your friendships. I understand I really do." Jasmine said with a small smile.

Severus sighed slightly 'She doesn't know everything but at least she understands most of it. When the time comes I will tell her everything but for now, this will have to do.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you, Miss Potter." He said instead.

"Now, enough of this serious stuff. Let's go shopping!" Jasmine cheered cleaning up the tea tray. Severus watched in amusement as she gathered their cups and saucers hurriedly taking them to the kitchen. A few minutes later she was back grabbing her purse and house-key. After waiting for her to lock up they made their way down the street where they would useApparition to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. *Crack* they were gone from Surrey and now stood in an Alley way beside the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus guided their way into the bar and through the back before anybody could see Jasmine. She watched quietly as Severus tapped his wand in a set pattern on the wall. Said brick wall divided and opened walking forward some Severus moved so that Jasmine could see the Alleys. She stared, hard. The morning sun was warm and was shining on the rows of shops like a beacon. People were talking merrily to each other going from shop to shop doing their business. Few people were wearing muggle style clothing, robes of different colors and class fluttered in the morning breeze. Shaking her head she looked at her Professor whom was handing her a gold key.

"This Mss. Potter is the key to your Vault you will need it to access your funds. First we shall go to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. After you have enough money we shall go wherever you wish first, as long as you get all of your school things, it doesn't matter how or where we go." Severus said loudly enough for her to hear but not to be overheard. Jasmine nodded taking the key and placing it in her purse where she could easily grab it when they got to the bank. Nodding in approval, Severus put a hand on Jasmines back and guided her to the large towering building that said 'Gringotts'.

They stood in line before finally given assistance by a Goblin named Griphook who took them in a cart ride down into the Vaults. Jasmine and the Goblin got up but Severus insisted on waiting in the cart stating "Vaults are only for the owner to go into or look into and no one else." Jasmine had nodded at that. Griphook opened it for her, gave her back her key and went back to wait in the cart as well.

Taking the never ending bag, Severus said it was better safe than sorry you never know how much you might spend and you didn't want to run back and forth to the bank, she filled it with several handfuls of Galleons and Sickles.

Before they left Jasmine thanked the Goblin named Griphook for his time, shocking the Goblin slightly. Jasmine pulled out her school list and a new personal list that she updated yesterday evening. "Ok, I want to get my school trunk first, Professor." She said. Severus nodded and guided her to the trunk store.

"Hello, how may I help you Professor Snape and guest!" said an overly cheerful elder gentleman as they entered.

"This young lady needs a school trunk." Severus replied simply.

"Oh, a first year student? Well than tell me what you're looking for and I will show you what I have!" He said smiling. Jasmine smile back slightly before getting down to business.

"I need a school trunk something expandable with several compartments. Protection charms on the exterior and interior. Spells so that I can shrink and un-shrink it as I travel. Lightweight spells as well, this way no matter how heavy the items I put in the trunk I won't have to struggle carrying it around one I un-shrink it." Jasmine said. The older gentleman looked impressed while Severus watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Very good Little Miss! I have just the trunk for you then. It cost five Galleons and three sickles. Extra large compartments that allow you to add as much as you want, a library section that houses books only just keep in mind what book you want and it will pop up, all the charms you asked plus a customizable charm that allows you to change the color of the exterior at your will." He said showing the girl the trunk. "And because you knew exactly what you wanted I will give you a expandable book-bag for free, it comes with light weight charms, protection charms and anti-theft charms. I will add extra anti-theft charms to your trunk for three sickles more." He offered. Jasmine nodded her head eagerly.

She collected her item's had gave the command to shrink them and placed them in her purse. She paid the man and together with her Professor left the shop.

"Well done Miss Potter. You managed to save yourself six Galleons and four sickles. Mr. Kilgore was impressed that you came in their knowing what you want and weren't afraid to ask for it." Severus said. 'Smart girl' he thought to himself.

"Thank you, Professor. Let's see books should be next." She said. Her Professor nodded and took her toward Flourish & Blotts bookstore. Again he watched as she simply asked for her first year books, before asking for some other books as well. "I would also like the following books: _Hogwarts A History_, _Wizarding World Self Updating book of Laws and Customs_, _Self Updating Owl Order Catalog of the Wizarding World,_ and one of the self updating _Potions and Herbs."_ The man behind the counter smiled before summoning what she asked for.

"Thank you, Miss. That will be Six Galleons even." He said. Jasmine nodded and paid. She took a moment to place to books in her school trunk before leaving.

"Now, I need Parchment, Ink, Quills, and so on so let's get that next shall we." She said. They worked quickly through the Alley. Parchment, Ink, Quills, the Magical equivalent of a notebook for notes were bought swiftly. Jasmine chose to buy her clothing next. Wizarding clothes, school robes and accessories, dressy robes for meetings or any special events, winter items as well, all with resizing charms so they would last for a year before she needed new ones. Next, was her potion supplies, she chose to buy on wholesale in Peacock Alley. Buying wholesale saved her money, while at the same time, bought her extra supplies at the same time. She bought some bolts of fabric and even some seeds as well. Luckily the seeds came with instructions and what they could be used for. They had lunch at a nice Wizarding restaurant back in Diagon Alley. It was a successful day. Jasmine bought everything she needed plus extra. She only needed a few more personal things and they were done. Severus was curious and asked her what personal things.

"I want to buy my family some items that are very nice but have protection charms on them so that I know that they are reasonably safe while I am not there with them." She said. Severus had raised a surprised eyebrow at that. She was worried about her family while she was gone? Not many students had that forethought, all of them too excited that they were going to a magical school to think of anything else. He nodded before getting an idea, there was two item she was forgetting.

"I just remembered something Mss. Potter. I will take you to Eden Alley where you can buy what you are looking for. I will meet you in front of the Owl Express in an hour. That should be enough time shouldn't it?" He asked. Jasmine nodded. Like he said he took her to the Eden Alley and pointed to where she could see a magical clock in the square so she could keep up with the time. With a nod he was gone and she wondered down to where she saw some stores that sold magical objects.

A chime sounded as she entered one of the stores. It had a sign in the window that had said "We sale all types of Magical Items with magical protection charms!" The cashier, an older looking woman with kind gray eyes said "Hello, let me know if you need anything." Before going back to her book.

Looking around the store she found several items that would be useful. Mirrors that people used to contact each other through with a small note attached that said "Muggle's can use these too. Just…" and it was followed by the directions. She picked up two one for her and one for the family. Next, she found a pair of ruby earrings in a red jewelry box, the display said "Comes with over ten different protection charms" she picked those up for her Aunt.

The next display case, also in an area under items that had protection charms on them, was a men's necklace. It was a silver chain that was thick and slightly heavy. It had a pendant of a black crow with a red snake twisted around it. 'Perfect for Dudley' she thought and picked it up along with a gift box to put it in. Finally, she chose something for her Uncle. 'For the man on the go, this watch has ten protection charms, anti-theft charm and perfect for both Muggle and Wizarding World Society.' The watch was silver, and looked like a normal watch only the gems where, instead of normal gems, where crystals that held tiny runes on them for the charms.

She nodded and was about to leave when something else caught her eyes. It was a figurine of a castle; it looked like it was made of Crystal. The sign made her pick it up as well. 'These figurines are actually a new type of protection wards! They have several different spell's that prevent property damage, burglary and also the full set of Pureblood Wards so your child too can practice Magic in the summer!'

"Very good eye you have Miss." The Cashier said as she placed the items on the counter "Though all of this is going to cost you a pretty Galleon! Total is Fifty three Galleons and six Sickles." She said. Jasmine just chuckled and paid the woman. The woman was kind enough to shrink the items for her so she could place them in the privacy and safety of her purse. Realizing she had five minutes before she had to meet her Professor she said a fast thank you and goodbye before she jogged out of the shop. She made it two minutes before Severus arrived.

Said Professor was holding a gold cage and a large bag. Said cage held a beautiful snow white Owl. "Happy Belated Birthday, Jasmine." Severus said handing her the Owl. Jasmine laughed and gave the Professor a half hug before petting her new owl.

"Thank you! But you didn't have to get me a gift Professor." She said "Nonsense, Mss. Potter. Now I believe you have one more specific item to get, do you not?" he said with a smirk. Jasmines eyes widened slightly "My wand! Oh, how could I forget something so important." She said closing her eyes in embarrassment. "Well then shall we? The day is getting away from us, Mss. Potter. It is almost four o'clock." Jasmine nodded

Thirty Wands and a depressing conversation later and Jasmine had her wand. It was the brother wand of Voldemort's but it was hers!

Jasmine had a lot to tell her family that evening and Severus had some important news about Jasmine's wand to tell the Headmaster.

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen….6,698 words…and a fast update! Bow before me! Muahahahahahah Thanks again to those that put my story on the Alert list but Pleas Review….Reviews feed the monster I call my Muse!**

**Next Chapter: Magical Gifts, Practice and Trains!**

**MAY THE MUSE BE WITH YOU…..TheDancingKiller**


	4. Gifts,Magic and Trains

**Disclaimer**: Dear Mrs. Rowling…I don't own any of your stories…I am not making any money…so you can sue! Lolz

Thanks for the reviews! jessirose85, Krynny, bloolagoonafairy, Hufflepuffwitch, and momocolady…I love you guys/ladies! Woot!

AN: It always made me annoyed at what happened in the wand shop. Harry gets told this really worrisome news that gets etched into his brain, while Hagrid (I love the character I really do) he doesn't say anything to help…I don't know….lessen the blow of what the creepy dude says. You would think that, given the circumstances someone might say "Harry, your nothing like old Tommy boy." Annoyed with that scene I decided to skip writing it...but you see Severus was with her, Jasmine pushed it to the back of her mind as something for later examination, but Severus was a 'Slave' to Voldemort so this implication is making a greater impact on his mind. Sorry for the delay had a family emergency to tend with: End of AN

Blue October- MY Never

Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**: _Magical_ _Gifts, Magic and Trains_

The Potions Master and Jasmine Potter walked from the apparition point down the side walk that led to Number Four Privet Drive. The sun was setting in a blaze of oranges, pinks, and purples. A warm August breeze ruffled their hair. Both Professor and young witch walked slowly, the shopping having tired them. Jasmine sighed softly. 'It's finally happening,' she thought 'I am going to the famous school that my parents wrote so exuberantly about. I will be trained to use Magic.' She smiled slightly, wondering if her parents would be happy for her.

Severus looked over at the silent girl in contemplation. Dark onyx eyes narrowed in worry, remembering what the old wand maker said in the shop, Jasmine Potter the Girl-Who-Lived had Voldemort's brother wand. The implications about having the brother wand was there, if anyone found out, Jasmine would be made out to be the next You-Know-Who. Not only would she be crucified by the Wizarding World but Voldemort would be interested in knowing about her wand as well, or if she lost her wand to him he could use it as well. Sighing he shook his head from those thoughts. 'I will discuss this with Albus.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you for your time today Professor, I enjoyed the trip." Jasmine said as they reached the door. She pulled out her keys, both cars were still gone, and unlocked her door before turning back to her Professor.

"You're Welcome, Mss. Potter. I look forward to seeing you on September first." He said. With a small bow of his head he walked back down the side walk, headed back to the apparition point. Jasmine sighed slightly and made her way inside. Locking the door behind her, Jasmine made her way up to her room. Her Owl, whom she had named Hedwig, hooted softly from the covered cage she still carried. Upon entering her room she placed the cage on her desk. She unlatched her windows, opening them, before opening the cage that held her owl. Hedwig blinked her exquisite golden eyes up at Jasmine making her smile widely.

"Here you go, Hedwig. The window is open so you can go hunting once it's dark ok?" Jasmine said. The snowy owl hooted in response. Jasmine grinned and completed setting up her owl's bowls and perch. With her owl taken care of she took out the rest of her purchases. The shopping bags came with special spells on them so all Jasmine had to do was place her wand on the bags and tell them to un-shrink. Opening her school trunk she began to organize her new belongings. She placed her free book bag in the bottom section of the trunk; she wouldn't need that until school started. She realized that she would have to reorganize the whole thing latter once she decided what muggle things she would bring, and she still had the shopping trip with her Aunt as well with all of those new clothes that she would bring too. She kept out her gifts for her family and the crystal figurine that she would keep at the house in her room.

Taking the castle figurine she set it very carefully atop of her dresser, near the middle so it wouldn't be easily knocked off. She grabbed the pamphlet she read it over:

'Hello, valued customer! Thank you for purchasing the new _Foveo_ Ward's. (AN: foveo means to cherish in Latin. I think) To activate simple tap the figurine three times and say '_adimpleo_' (a/n…Means perform or carry out) '

Following the directions, she felt the difference immediately. A cool chill ran down her spine, the walls flashed a silver hue and she felt this metal tug informing her that the house was secure. Jasmine smiled in satisfaction Number four was safe for her family. She laid out the gifts that she bought for her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Jasmine pulled some wrapping paper out of her closet and rapped the gifts. She left the mirrors out since it was for the whole family to use. She wrapped her Cousins gift first. The silver chain that was thick and slightly heavy which had a pendant of a black crow with a red snake twisted around it she wrapped in blue and silver metallic paper. Her aunt's earrings were next and were wrapped in a lovely red paper; she tied a gold bow around it and placed it next to Dudley's gift. Finally, she wrapped Uncle Vernon's watch in silver paper with a green bow.

She took the gifts and mirrors down stairs and placed them on the dining room table before washing up so she could fix super for the family. Her Aunt had started teaching her the basics of cooking when she was six years old. Her Aunt taught her how to make simple things first: how to wash fruits and vegetables, how to measure and read recipes, and even how to decorate cakes and cookies. Every few months Aunt Petunia would show her something more difficult to make. By the time she was nine, Jasmine knew how to cook simple dishes from scrambled eggs to how to make spaghetti. Now at the age of eleven she had a higher learning of cooking and baking. Jasmine's favorite past time has been cooking with her Aunt Petunia. Dudley was learning too, and was currently being taught how to make pancakes.

By the time she was half way through making a simple meal of Fish and Chips when she heard her Uncle's car pull in.

"We're back!" Vernon yelled as he and Dudley came in.

"Something smells good." Dudley said walking following Vernon. Both were wearing suites, though Dudley seemed to be stripping out of most of it as he walked through the door.

"Hi, guys! I'm making fish and chips for supper since, Aunt Petunia, is still out. And Dudley please, we do not undress in the foyer." Jasmine said laughingly as she greeted them both.

"The school was amazing! They have a swim team, polo, and horseback riding classes, fencing, different clubs, and so much more. I have already set up schedule with the Headmaster there. I am taking the basic courses plus swimming, and even though Dad was going to let us take self defense during the summer, I will be taking boxing lessons at school!" Dudley exclaimed taking off his tie. He hugged her enthusiastically before jotting up stairs to get out of the suit. Jasmine laughed a little while her Uncle sighed shaking his head.

"You're Aunt and I thought it would be a good idea for both of you to be prepared in case you're ever attacked and are unarmed. So I suggested that some defense classes during the summer would be a good place to start. Dudley chose boxing. Any thoughts on what you want to take?" Vernon asked hanging up his jacket.

"Well I think either kick boxing or maybe Karate. Something that will let me use my whole body to protect myself and keep my reflexes sharp."Jasmine said thoughtfully before continuing "At any rate we can talk more about later when it get closer to next summer. I have a lot to tell you and Aunt Petunia so I shall wait until she gets back. Go change supper will be done by the time you're done." Jasmine said. Vernon snapped off a salute before going to change. He was curious about how Jasmine's trip was but knew she would let Dudley go on about his new school before she said anything.

Indeed, Jasmine did want to let Dudley speak first. He had been so excited that she would let him spill about his school first, before she talked about her trip into her Parent's world. She didn't want to make it seem that she was going to steal his thunder. This was one thing Jasmine constantly worried about, especially now since she will be going to Hogwarts. She didn't want what happened between her mother and her Aunt to happen between Dudley and herself.

Sighing and humming a tune under her breath she finished making the supper. By the time the table was set, the food placed out and the presents put on the kitchen counter, to be kept out of view until after the meal, her Aunt was home sitting in the living room with Vernon and Dudley. They had offered to help but she had been almost done and it wasn't needed. Sighing, she washed her hands and called her family to the table.

"…so then we toured the grounds and it was all so cool. They had dormitories for students that's parents lived farther away but since we live so close by I can stay here but still be a part of the school. Headmaster Winchester said that I was welcomed to any activities or clubs that were offered but that they only allowed certain clubs for each level of education." Dudley was excited and his eyes glowed. They had all finished supper some ten minutes ago but were still seated talking about their days.

"Dudley, it all sounds so lovely. I am sorry I couldn't have gone with you but Ms. Figg needed groceries, her leg is still bothering her, and then I needed to take care of some business and financial matters." Petunia said. Jasmine looked up worried. Petunia saw the look and quickly reassured her niece that she was just checking on some investments and having a talk to their Broker about some tips one of their friends have given them. Jasmine had been worried with all of the good things happening and amazing gifts that had been bought for her birthday and Dudley's admission into the Private School she had been worried that they were having financial difficulties. Jasmine's first thought, after hearing her Aunt, was to cancel the shopping trip and take back the gifts.

"Oh, it's ok Mum, Dad was with me so it was cool. Besides the first day all parents are allowed to come and have a tour as well if they haven't had one yet or missed the allotted ones. By the way I have spent so much time talking but what I really want to talk about is you Jasmine! How was the trip? Was it as cool as you thought it was going to be? Did you see anyone get turned into frogs? Were there real Goblins? Tell me!" Dudley said laughingly.

Jasmine snickered. "It was a lot of fun. What Mum wrote about was so true and yet you really did have to see it for yourself. I have an owl, whom I have named Hedwig, that will be able to deliver letters back and forth while I am away plus…" and here she got up and went into the kitchen to collect the items she had bought "I also have some special stuff for you guys as well!" she said placing the mirrors in the middle of the table while handing out the other wrapped gifts.

"Oh, Jasmine you shouldn't have bought us anything. That money is all yours and…" Jasmine waved off her Aunts reply.

"Nonsense these are really cool and each gift comes with protection spells to keep you safe while wearing them. Open them!" She said excitedly.

The others did as was asked and gasped at the expensive looking gifts. Jasmine used this time to explain what they did and how her Aunt could change the color of the earrings by just holding them and stating the color she wanted to wear. Dudley was goggling at his necklace stating that it looked almost Gothic looking. Vernon chuckled and leaned over to kiss Jasmines cheek and thanked her for the amazing watch. Petunia smiled softly and went over to give her a one armed hug. Finally, Jasmine told them about the mirrors.

"…so holding that and speaking my name will activate my mirror so we can talk to each other. Just wait until I owl you a copy of my schedule so that you can know when I will be in class. Plus, I recommend using the mirrors sparingly just in case. But this way we can talk more personally as well. I will be sending Hedwig at least two or three times a week with a letter for each of you. All you have to do is to give the letters to Hedwig and she will deliver them to me." She gave Uncle Vernon the mirror so he could examine it. She put the other in her pocket. Dudley was beaming; he would still get to have conversations with his Cousin. Petunia sighed in relief, now if there was an emergency they could contact each other easier. Uncle Vernon nodded his head at the mirror. It made good since to have an easier way of communication.

The rest of the month Jasmine spent practicing various spells and potions. She studied like a mad woman but still made sure to spend time with her family. Jasmine owl ordered more potion ingredients, fabric and books during that month. She made a magical first aid kit for her family for when she was gone. Burn cream was easily made, so she made at least four jars full. Headache potions, calming draughts, extra bezoars incase of anyone getting poisoned, several blood replenishing potions and etc. She labeled them and made 3 guides on how to use them one for each of her family members.

She practiced her first year; second and even third year spells diligently. She also studied extra material and worked hard on anticipating spells that she might need just in case. Now since she had a wand she had to learn how much power to use and how to focus her intent. At first it was slightly complicated, especially Transfiguration but after a few days of study, practice, and reading her dad's tips she got the hang of the subject.

One subject she knew she might have difficulty with was Herbology. There was a huge variety of herbs, plants and trees (both magical and not) that was to be taught in the class. Problem was that she only had certain seeds she pertained in the magical world while there. She bought various vegetable and flower seeds most uncommon in nature to muggle's but they didn't look to "unordinary" to be considered magical.

A week before she was to leave for Hogwarts her Aunt took her on the trip to London that she had promised her on her birthday. They spent half of the day at a spa getting pampered. Hair done, pedicures and manicures, body scrubs, and etc. were all done in four hours. At noon they left the spa and went to have lunch before going shopping. Jasmine wore a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank top and tennis shoes. Her hair was soft and wavy but held in a ponytail. Her Aunt wore khaki shorts, a red tank top and tennis shoes. This may not seem to be special to an average person but to a woman who knows her shopping these outfits are for war. Aunt Petunia was a nice woman, until she went shopping. Jasmine was her protégé in that manner. Uncle Vernon and Dudley once called them the "Warriors of the Mall" they were glared at for their 'cleverness'.

Aunt Petunia loved shopping. She would even go shopping on Black Friday just for the thrill of it. Jasmine had been taught her Aunts ways. Her Aunt taught her the fine ways of dealing with bossy sales clerks, annoying shoppers, and other warriors and most importantly how to focus on 'Sales'. Sales are where Jasmine thrived. Being thrifty and stylish could save you a lot of money if one area so you could spend it on other areas. Jasmine used this knowledge to her advantage after all for years she went to buy "school clothes" but wanted to also get other books as well. Calculations, quick decisions and practice insured that Jasmine could have her clothes, look good, but more importantly have those books she wanted as well.

So it was with this knowledge that the Aunt and Niece attacked…I mean….shopped. New clothing was essential: Pajamas, socks, undergarments, shoes, stockings, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, sweaters, jackets, and other muggle clothes were purchased with a finesse that made the clerks gape and other shoppers envious. Her Aunt took her to buy two purses, scarves, gloves, two bottles of perfume, enough deodorant to last while she was away, soaps, shampoos, and other toiletries.

Petunia bought her new sheet music (blank and already composed), muggle books were next and Jasmine was more diligent in this area. Fictional books, series, books on meditation and yoga, books on sewing and clothes making, several books on cooking and different art forms were all bought. Jasmine was a dedicated reader and though magical books were fascinating she loved the muggle world as well. She bought books on muggle education practices as well as workbooks and guides so she could take her high school equivalency test once she turned seventeen.

With a few more purchases of odds and ends their shopping day was done and the week finished passing quickly. The day before she would leave for Hogwarts she packed everything into her trunk in an organized fashion. She filled up her backpack with parchment, composition book, quills, and her first year books. Everything was stored including her violin, birthday gifts and the items she bought during the trip with her Aunt. She spent the rest of the day with her family. Tomorrow she was leaving for Hogwarts.

Morning came quickly for the residents of Number Four. They ate a large breakfast, in which her Aunt looked teary eyes, her cousin looked sad and her Uncle looked conflicted. They ate and chatted but the conversation fell flat. Eventually, Jasmine had enough.

"Ok, look I know I won't be here until the Holidays but you will be hearing from me often and we have the mirrors to stay in touch. I will miss you all terribly but we must move on from all of this. I love you all and I will be coming back." She said with a small smile and glassy eyes.

The other nodded and cheered up a bit. They finished eating, packed up the car and headed to the station. Jasmine took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She smiled shakily as they loaded up the trolley. Once her luggage and owl was situated she turned to her family.

"I will miss you all dearly." She said in a whisper. She hugged each one of them tightly, messed up Dudley's hair and sighed again.

"Write a lot." Dudley said as he pulled out of the hug. She nodded with a small grin.

"I better go, I will see you all soon ok! I will write as soon as I can and Christmas isn't that far off. I'm going, take care! I love you guy!" she said before she turned and started pushing her trolley away. Her family watched as she disappeared into the crowd before sighing and leaving.

Jasmine made her way through the throngs of people toward platform nine and three quarters. Casually she kept going toward the space that she had been told about and soon cleared the barrier to the other side. There were hundreds and hundreds of children and parents on the platform, all dressed in Wizarding robes. Jasmine had decided to wait until later to wear her robes so she was dressed in boot cut jeans, a lacy camisole top and sandals. She made her way through, examining the groups of people as she did. Taking a moment she examined the train. It was a shining red train with gold etchings decorating it, even the wheels looked gold. Sighing, she made her way onto the train and into an empty compartment.

Weaving through the other students, Jasmine finally found an empty compartment. Sighing in relief she put Hedwig up on the rack and nudged her trunk over by the wall, out of the way. Jasmine could already feel homesickness setting in. Taking a moment she pulled out one of her new books to read, it was an updated version of Wizarding Laws and Regulations. Not even a few moments later the compartment door slammed open and shut immediately after. There kneeling on the floor was a panting, disgruntled looking pale boy with white hair. Jasmine didn't say a word settling on watching in amusement as he slowly raised his head up to look out into the hall. When Jasmine heard the shrill call of "Drake!" echo through the corridor, and seeing the boy wince, she knew why he had appeared the way he did. Not being able to hold it anymore she let out a small chuckle watching the boy tense and slowly turns to look at her as if she was some horrible monster that was breathing on his neck.

Silver eyes and a flushed face looked at her with a look that said "Please for the love of God don't rat me out!" Jasmine chuckled again and pulled her wand, aiming at the door she whispered a few words. The silver haired boy looked back out to see the girl pass right by the compartment and head on further down the train still shouting his name. "Bless you." He whispered resting his head on the door. Jasmine just chuckled again.

Pulling himself together he turned around and faced her trying and failing to look composed. "It's alright just take a few moments to compose yourself, I am not going anywhere and if I had to face something like that I would look like you too." Jasmine stated amused, her emerald eyes twinkling. The boy sighed and slumped onto the bench opposite of her. The train jerked forward and started to move. With one more look out the window and with a deep sigh Jasmine started on her way toward her first year at Hogwarts.

Ok I know its been a while but between School, work and a family emergency I have been pretty busy. I have a 1500 word Essay on…Maximizing Profits in the Market Structure due Sunday and I haven't even started nor looked at the assignment. Lol…ok so been busy but updated. Next Chapter Jasmine goes to Hogwarts and things start rolling lol. Ja'Ne

May the Muse Be With You! …TheDancingKiller


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: I own…NOTHING! Hah…thought you could make me say something else did you? Bwhahahahahaha.

**AN**: Sorry it took so long…working on Bachelors degree takes a lot of time: Hello all still typing the other chapter but decided to start this one as well. July first I started college again so updates may become choppy but I will still update. Let see…Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and update alerts that all you fine people did. I love you! So there I was eating banana and strawberry yogurt when it hit me…the last chapter wasn't that great..But this one will be better…Jasmine is starting Hoggy-warts so it will speed up here. Go me….I rock…now then…I hope you enjoy and continue reading. It's now September but I hope you all forgive me for being so late. One quick note someone asked me if Jasmine was going to tell anyone of her abilities yet, only one gift will be shown to Hogwarts this year.

**Woke Up This Morning ~ Alabama 3 (three)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**: _Hogwarts Year One_

The Malfoy family had always been known to support Pureblood ideals for generations. In public it was true that this is how they had to act. It had started when Lucius Malfoy's second great grandfather was forced by his father to believe in these ideals. He taught his family that they had to keep up this image in order to protect their family. From then on the Malfoy family had to keep this air of Pureblood nonsense up even when Tom Riddle aka Voldemort appeared and started his "Pureblood Campaign" scared that their family would be destroyed and having to keep up their images Lucius's father took his mark and made his son follow after him as well. The Malfoy family couldn't become neutral or choose the light side even if they really wanted to, officially they were trapped.

When the fall of Voldemort was reported and all of the light side, neutral and civilian people celebrated, some of the "Deatheaters" had to pretend that they were upset and disenchanted in what had occurred. Behind private doors later on that fateful night they cried tears of joy and relief. The Blacks, Malfoy's, Zabini's, Greengrass, and a few other choice families couldn't have been happier. They relaxed their standings and didn't really push that hard, no longer were their lives in danger. And it was all thanks to Jasmine Potter "the-girl-who-lived".

Draco Malfoy scrutinized the girl in front of him carefully. It would appear that she was a healthy and well taken care of eleven year old girl such as he was. Slowly he took a seat in front of the girl, still thankful for saving him from Pansy Parkinson. She looked recognizable in a way.

"Maybe we should start with introductions my name is Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you." Draco said extending his hand. The girl set her book to the side and smiled, her face dimpling a little and her emerald eyes sparkling in amusement. She took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Hello, Draco. My name is Jasmine Potter, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said warmly.

Draco schooled his face but on the inside he was gaping like a fish. "N-(ahem) Nice to meet you as well, Mss. Potter." Draco said almost stuttering. 'Smooth Draco. Nice first impression: running from a girl, looking unkempt, jumping into her compartment, hiding like an infant, and beseeching to be kept hidden. Geez'

Jasmine hid a smile as she watched his face flush a light pink of mortification 'Awwww' she thought. 'I should give the guy a break. Poor guy looked like he was running from some nightmarish creature.'

"You can call me Jasmine, Draco. You don't mind if I call you Draco do you?" she asked grinning.

"No it's alright, Jasmine. Thanks for your assistance earlier I appreciate it." Draco said smiling crookedly. Jasmine waved his comment away and decided that she wanted to further engage him in tête-à-tête; he seemed like a fastidious guy really.

"So Draco, are you looking forward to Hogwarts? What house do you wish to be in?" Jasmine said leaning back. Draco relaxed as well. He was just relieved that she still wanted to converse with him, he was glowing with happiness on the inside.

"Well, I am nervous, my parents said that Hogwarts was large and a great school. I want to be sorted into Slytherin but I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw. What about you?" He really wanted to know more about Jasmine Potter, and was hoping to be her friend.

"Well I am eager as well. It doesn't really matter what house I am sorted in but I do hope that I make a lot of friends no matter what house I get into. From what I interpret from my parent's journal is that each house is, theoretically, to be like families for each student were they take care of each other and all that. Just think, for the next seven years we are all going to be together working, learning and living side by side for nine months out of twelve. Learning different types of magic and maybe even creating out own. It sounds like so much fun." Jasmine declared animatedly smiling brightly.

Draco found him-self smiling as well nodding his head. "I know. The one thing I don't know is how they sort us. My parents said that it was a surprise. Mother said that it's a Hogwarts tradition for parents not to tell their children how they are sorted into their houses." Draco said exasperatedly. Jasmine chuckled a little.

"All my parents had written, along with Hogwarts: A History was that the sorting method is completely exclusive of Hogwarts and that you would not find it in any other school. I guess we will just have to wait." She said with a smile.

"By the way, I didn't get to say this earlier, but thank you for assisting me earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude or interrupt your reading." Draco said sheepishly. Jasmine again waved off his apology.

"Don't worry about it. I was just trying to get up to date on Wizarding Laws and Regulations. It is fascinating but very dry reading. Now do you have any brothers or sisters at Hogwarts?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"No, I am an only child, right now. My mother does want more children so she and my father are planning to try and have another child. I am looking forward to being an older brother though. I do know one of the Professors there, he is my Godfather. He is the Potions Master and Professor Severus Snape." Draco said. Jasmines eyes lit up in recognition.

"Your Professor Snape's Godson? I met him over summer. He took me to Diagon Alley to help me procure my things. He was very pleasant; though I get the feeling that he might be an austere teacher because brewing potions can be dangerous. I have to be honest though, I have been studying the theory behind magic and potions for a while now. I started brewing potions, since you really don't need a wand to do it, since I was for a year. When I was eight my Aunt and Uncle gave me my parents school trunks and some of their belongings so I immediately dived right in reading and studying what I could. I have only made potions for basic first aid though, because just because I know the theory doesn't mean I should just start brewing without proper training." She stated looking slightly embarrassed.

Draco though looked understanding. "That's sensible and explains how you know those spells that you placed on the door. I presume that you had practiced the movements and spells while you were studying? (At her nod he continued) So it's not that hard to figure that when you received your wand that you started practicing the practical portion. It is alright and comprehensible. Most of the families that live in the magical world allow their children to study and learn what they can before they obtain their wands. Of course since we reside in the magical world once the child receives the wand they are permitted to practice magic at home only in the magical society under their Parents Wards. I will be tutored by my parents next summer when I get home." Draco said. Jasmine nodded and explained what she had bought in the Alley so that she could practice at home as well. Draco nodded his approval at her judgment.

For the next hour they talked non-stop about the different types of magic, potions, muggle inventions (Draco was inquisitive and impressed at what Jasmine told him), Hogwarts, teachers, the Hogwarts founders and anything else that they could. After a while Jasmine absently removed the spells from the door therefore the lady with the cart would stop by their compartment. This also permitted for other students to visit them as well, so after an hour of conversation their compartment door slid open revealing a young Italian boy whose face was deadpanned but amusement sparkled in his dark brown eyes. He stared at Draco his mouth twitching faintly. In one hand was his trunk the other a holder that carried a petite black kitten.

"So this is where you have been hiding Drakey-Poo." The boy declared. Jasmine hid a smirk behind her hand as she watched the bi-play among the two boys. The other boy hadn't noticed her thus far. Draco flushed and looked offended.

"Blaise, may I ask why you are here. Tell me that you haven't brought "them"." He said in vexation

"No Pansy is back in the other compartment with Crab and Goyle mooning over her misplaced Drakey. Mind if I hide here as well? I cannot stand any further of that girl's whining." Blaise said with a sigh.

"Yes, come in before you let anymore pest in. By the way, Blaise let me introduce you to my new friend Jasmine." He said standing and helping with Blaise's trunk as he motioned to Jasmine.

Once situated Blaise turned his awareness to the young woman before him. The initial thing he noticed was that she was very beautiful. She had a small nose and high cheek bones. Emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle stared back at him in amusement. Long black hair neatly held in a pony tail, muggle garments and she was reading a Wizarding Law and Regulations book. Finally, Blaise noticed something significant.

"Ah, you're Jasmine Potter." Blaise said still deadpanned making Jasmine titter. Draco shook his head and sighed.

"He has been like this since we were just little kids. It is just best to be around him in small doses so you are not completely exasperated and aggravated in one day." Draco said dryly evading Blaise's swipe at his head. Jasmine chuckled once more.

They spent the next few hours getting acquainted with each other. Jasmine admitted that she had made a magical first aid kit for her relatives before she left and that she had been studying the theory behind magic since she was eight (to bring Blaise up to date). Blaise had a dry since of humor but his eyes tended to give away some of his emotions. Twenty minutes until they arrived at Hogwarts they separated to change into their uniforms.

Jasmine took a second to study her uniform which is kept unadorned until she is sorted into her new house. Black skirt, flat shoes, knee high girl stockings, white blouse, vest, tie and lastly her robes. She sighed, two minutes wearing it and she already missed her muggle attire. She joined Blaise and Draco in the compartment. Looking at their uniforms it was similar to the girls except pants instead of a skirt, knee high socks and dress shoes for the boys. The train slowed before stopping they had at last reached Hogwarts.

They exited the train together. Jasmine had to stable Blaise when an impolite crimson headed boy shoved him to the side. All first years followed the prefect's instructions and were soon meeting up with a giant of a man standing by a cluster of boats. "Alright this way first years. This way!" his voice boomed across the students surprising some. "These here boats will take ye ta the castle. Four to a boat. Four only." He said.

Draco steadied the boat and in a very chivalrous manner held out his hand to assist Jasmine into the boat. Jasmine thanked him and then laughed hard as Blaise took his hand as well and curtsied, giving his thanks before sitting. Blaise still kept his face impassive as he did which seemed to make it even more humorous for Jasmine. Draco took a seat behind Blaise as another boy joined them, greeting Draco and Blaise with familiarity. He introduced himself as Theodore Nott to Jasmine. The boats started moving across the rippling water headed toward their new home.

"Wow." Jasmine gasped out looking at the radiant castle before them. Draco, Theo, and Blaise seemed to be in agreement with her as they all stared in admiration. The Castle was colossal and seemed to never end. The castle's large towers appeared to scrape the evening sky as they stared transfixed. They followed after the giant man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, as he led them up and into the castle. The bearded giant knocked on the doors with his large fist, the knock echoed through the passageway. The first year students all stood in silence as they heard tapping coming toward the door. The door clanked as it was opened and a stern looking woman appeared before the group.

"Ah, here you go Professor. The first year!" Hagrid said merrily. The woman nodded looking the children over.

"Thank you, Hagrid. You may go now." She stated a hint of brogue accent beneath her words.

Hagrid nodded before leaving, though he did give a farewell wink to the nervous first years before he left. The woman, Professor, had pretty dark brown hair pulled back into a bun, glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose, she wore no makeup and she had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She seemed both young and old.

"Hello, Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes you will enter the great hall and will be sorted into one of the four school houses. The four houses to be sorted into are: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The house that you will are sorted in will become your family for the next seven years. The houses are on a point base system, each student is responsible to bring points for their house. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Each student will be a representative for their house, do remember that. Wait here for now, I will be back to get you in a few minutes." She said stiffly, before leaving.

"Wow." Jasmine whispered to the three other boys.

"Yea, no pressure or anything." Theodore Nott said sarcastically, making the others laugh.

"By the way Theo, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I am Jasmine Potter, pleasure to meet you." She said shaking his hand. Theo laughed amused. Theo had a somewhat childish face with light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. (a/n: don't know if he does but this is my Theo so, nyahh)

Draco and Blaise looked amused as well. The boys spent a few minutes telling Jasmine how they knew each other. ("Boring Pureblood parties, and mandatory play dates." Draco said) however their conversation was interrupted.

"Well, Well Malfoy. Got your-self a girlfriend already, huh? How much did that Deatheater father of yours spend to buy her?" a sneering voice from the back. Jasmine stood rigid her face going hard as her eyes glowed with anger. Draco and Theo turned to the voice seething, while Blaise tried to calm Jasmine down.

Turning the boys saw that it was none other than a red headed boy who seemed to have grime on the side of his nose. It was no secret in the Wizarding world that the Weasley's and Malfoy families loathed each other, though even they had lost sight of why they were feuding.

"Another Weasley, ugh! Is your family drinking fertility potions by the gallon now?" Draco snapped back at the boy. Jasmine's lips twitched her eyes refocusing on Blaise's pretty brown eyes in amusement.

"That's rich coming from you Malfoy. Are your parents even living in the same house anymore? Or are your mother's legs permanently glued shut?" The Weasley boy sneered back. The other first years gasped. Draco's magic flared around him as he drew his wand at the other boy.

"Enough!" Jasmine said firmly wrapping her arm around Draco's shoulders her wand pointing at the red headed boy.

"So it's true then…did your father break her in for you Malfoy…" the red head abruptly found that he could no longer speak.

"You will get your voice back tomorrow…..maybe." Jasmine growled "And I am writing your parents about this lovely conversation. " She finished watching in contentment as the boy paled drastically. Jasmine steered the three boys away from the red head and further up the stairwell. Draco was shaking tears almost gathering in his eyes. Frustration, anger and embarrassment radiated from the boy along with a great deal of hurt. Hurt was probably because now everyone would judge him not for what he does or accomplishes but because of his father's past sins, no matter which house he is sorted into, confirmed if he does become a Slytherin.

Jasmine sighed as she looked at the other two boys as well. Their fists were clenched as well. Jasmine hummed to herself in thought for a moment.

"Look guys, no matter which house you guys go into, no matter what your families past sins were you should know that I am not going to judge you by that. The past is the past, we can't change it. But I think your parents have to be pretty awesome because you three are bloody brilliant." She said smiling her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Draco, Blaise and Theo all stared at her, the girl-who-lived, who wasn't judging them, wasn't making accusations, nor was she demanding to hear their whole family story. Jasmine Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world, was still going to be friends with the children of ex-Deatheaters.

"Thank you." Draco said quietly. Theo smiled and nodded his thanks as well. Blaise, deadpanned face and all, simply winked in appreciation.

"Ahhh!" came several screams at once. Looking up Jasmine and her friends saw what was causing the commotion. Before them gliding through the walls chatting to each other were ghosts. Jasmine gasped but the boys could see that she was more entertained then anything.

"Forgive and Forget is what I always say…" a Fryer said to another ghost.

"Hello, first years?" one asked.

"Hello, what are your names?" Jasmine asked curiously. All of the ghosts, and the first years as well, seemed to stare at her for a moment.

"Well I'll be! A first year that actually wants to talk to us." one said smiling brightly

"It would be rude not to greet you when you greeted us. My name is Jasmine, and you are?" she asked smiling

"I am Sir Nicholas!" Said the one smiling brightly, it seemed he had a large gash on his neck. Some had various injuries; one was completely covered in blood. One female, who was beautiful, smiled brightly at the first years.

"I am the Gray Lady." She said giving a curtsey.

"I am the Fat Fryer." He said excitedly.

The others started introducing themselves as well. Leaving the one covered in blood to be the last one. He stared at her for a moment before giving a bow. "I am the Bloody Baron." He stated before leaving. "Nice to meet you Baron!" she called after him.

"Alright all of you go on; it is time for the first years to be sorted." Professor McGonagall was back and was ready to sort them.

Every first year seemed to shake a little as she led them through the large doors. The first thing that Jasmine noticed was how beautiful the Great Hall was. Hogwarts: A History didn't do it justice. It was large dining hall with huge stained glass windows that seemed to move and glow. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the evening sky with light white clouds rolling by. Candles flickered and glowed gently. The dining tables were very long and were filled with older students that were gaping at the nervous first years. In front of them all stood the Professor McGonagall with a stool and hat waiting to sort them. Behind her was another large table filled with, apparently, their Professors and Headmaster. Jasmine smiled and laughed softly at the long bearded man in the middle whose blue eyes twinkled merrily. His robes where blue but had teddy bears dancing on them; he wore a large pointed matching hat and looked eerily familiar to father time.

There was Professor Snape looking annoyed at the nervous man in a turban that sat beside him. A diminutive looking man with glasses sat in between an empty seat and a woman with large glasses that looked like a bug. There was a young and pretty female teacher who was sitting by a warm looking older woman who looked like she had a plant growing out of the pocket of her dress. Several more teachers adorned the table each looking at the new children in curiosity.

Suddenly the hat, which had been sitting innocently on the stool, started singing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the__Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
__And I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in__Gryffindor__,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
__Set __Gryffindor__s apart;__  
__You might belong in__Hufflepuff__,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient__Hufflepuff__s are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old__Ravenclaw__,__  
__if you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in__Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folks use any means__  
__To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone that was seated started applauding at the end of the song, while the first years stared bemused. Professor McGonagall started reading off names in alphabetical order. The student would rush forward, place the hat on their head, and sit still talking or letting the hat look at their traits before shouting the name of their house. Most students were so excited to be sorted that they never noticed their ties, vest and robes changed. Their ties and vest had the colors of their house on them and the rooms had their houses crest on them, Jasmine thought it was very intriguing to watch. Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor, Theodore Nott went to Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin as well. The Patil twins were sorted one in Ravenclaw the other in Gryffindor.

"Potter, Jasmine" McGonagall called out. Taking a deep breath she walked forward toward the hat, ignoring the stares (even the teachers!) and hissing whispers. The last thing she saw was Ron Weasley looking extremely pale. 'I suppose he realized who he insulted.' She thought with an eye roll.

(Ah, Greetings Ms. Potter) a male voice said

(Hello, what is your name?) Jasmine asked curiously

(Well, you're the first to ask! Godric Gryffindor called my Gillian. But you Ms. Potter may call me Gill.) He said laughingly. Jasmine snickered in amusement.

(Well, Gill. Which house will help me on my path?) The young girl asked soberly after calming down.

(Hmmm, you are talented, gifted and oh! Your mind is very sharp. Your loyal to those you consider your friend, your protective and you have a great deal of determination to help others. My dear girl, there is one house that needs your help desperately.) The hat said somberly.

(Slytherin I take it?) She felt the hats nod (From what I have seen so far, they are judged too harshly, they are looked down upon simply for having cunning and ambition. It is sad how a few bad eggs have ruined that house. Surely the other founders wouldn't have let Salazar join them if he was evil?) Jasmine half stated and half questioned.

(Very perceptive, Ms Potter. Truth is Salazar was a wizard that came from muggle parents. They abused him when he was growing up for being; 'abnormal' they nearly killed him when his gift of talking to snakes had been discovered. Salazar was saved by Godric and became fast friends but that anger and bitterness grew as he saw other children treated the same way. That is how the idea for Hogwarts came about.) Gill stated softly. The hat felt a large wave of sympathy and sadness from the young girl.

(I have that ability as well you know. My family loves me and while shocked they understood. I think it would kill them if they had to raise a hand against me. Poor Salazar but I would be bitter too I suppose. Did he really become evil or was that a misinterpretation as well?) She asked ignoring the student's whispers getting louder.

(No, Ms. Potter, Slytherin wasn't evil. He was a depressed and angry young man but he wasn't evil. Eventually Helga Hufflepuff got the poor lad to open up. She helped heal his broken soul and heart. They were married you know. Parstletounge was considered evil because of snakes being considered the sign of evil or the devil so naturally anyone that could communicate with them must be in league with the devil himself. Helga and Salazar got married and had three boy heirs and four girls. Then one day Salazar was one his way home from spending the day collecting potion ingredients when he was attacked and stabbed through the back. Godric considered Salazar his brother so when word reached them, well; I still remember Godric's wails of sadness at the loss. Helga wasn't much better and Rowena considered Salazar her older brother. They had been so angry that Godric created the killing curse to execute the man that had killed Salazar.) Gill said. He loved chatting about history with hungry minds.

(How devastating.) Jasmine thought softly (Umm…anyways I believe everyone is impatient. Can we speak further later?) She asked sheepishly realizing that she had been here for a while now. Gill, just now realizing him-self, gave the mental equivalent of a blush before giving a nod.

(Right, well like I said the house could use all the help it can get. So since you agree it better be….) "SLYTHERIN!" he shouted startling the whole hall.

Jasmine stood and gave a small bow to the hat, ignoring the shocked students and staff. It took the hall a moment before they started clapping. Jasmine took a seat near Draco and across from Theodore Nott. After the shocked Professor McGonagall shook herself she continued calling names. Finally the last name of: Zabini, Blaise was called and thankfully declared a Slytherin.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood applauding with the others as the students were all sorted and sitting. "Very nice." He said smiling benignly "Welcome first years and Welcome back everyone else. A few things before we begin: The Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. The Forest is a dangerous place and I ask that none of you students wonder into it." He said staring almost balefully at two identical red heads.

"Caretaker Filch would like to remind students that there is no magic allowed in the corridors and that all items from Zonco's will be confiscated if found. The third corridor is off limits, unless you want to die a horrifying death." There were a few laughs but everyone seemed to take that seriously. The Slytherin's stared at each other with raised eyebrows. "Finally, let's start the feast! Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak." Dumbledore said smiling brightly. They noticed the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, looked at him with annoyance but huffed.

Jasmine and the others watched in amazement as food appeared on the table. Mounds of delicious smelling foods piled before the students. Jasmine sighed 'Mom was right. It is one thing to read about it, it's another to actually see it.' She thought in amusement. She served herself some roasted duck, potatoes, some asparagus and a roll before digging in. It seemed that the Slytherins focused mainly on eating with polite dinner conversation than the Gryffindors, whom were talking quite loudly. She enjoyed her meal with her new friends with light conversation about new Wizarding items and learning more about Quidditch. The desserts were just as magnificent as the feast was. Tarts, cakes, pies, blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding and items that Jasmine had never seen or tasted. She munched on a fruit tart and treacle tart before deciding that she was officially stuffed.

_"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"_ Headmaster Dumbledore cheered out.

_Hogwarts__,__Hogwarts__, Hoggy Warty__Hogwarts__,__  
__Teach us something, please,__  
__Whether we be old and bald__  
__Or young with scabby knees,__  
__Our heads could do with filling__  
__With some interesting stuff,__  
__For now they're bare and full of air,__  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,__  
__So teach us things worth knowing,__  
__Bring back what we've forgot,__  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,__  
__And learn until our brains all rot._

Jasmine couldn't sing because she was laughing too hard, going as far as having to clutch onto Draco to support herself. It wasn't the song but the fact that it seemed the Headmaster had cast an extra strong cheering charm on the teachers table.

"Ah, music. Truly the best magic of all. Now time for bed off you trot." He said smiling benignly.

Jasmine and the others stood to leave. "Does he think we are colts or something?" Theo asked making Jasmine snicker this time followed by Draco. Blaise on the other….

"Neigh…" he said face completely straight stomping his foot. This of course made Draco and Jasmine crack up even more as Theo shook his head.

They seemed to follow the prefects for a long walk down winding dim corridors. Soon they came to an odd looking segment of wall not far from a painting of a distinguished looking young man with long black hair tied back dressed formally and watched them all walk by. Jasmine paused by the painting staring intently at the man. "Salazar?" she asked softly. The man grinned and winked at her before she was dragged away by Draco, who had noticed she was no longer beside him. Jasmine smiled to herself ignoring the boys questioning looks. 'Huh' she thought amused.

The Prefect looked at the group of first years with a slight look of superiority on his face. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. No one outside of our house is supposed to know about the entrance. The password for now is Pureblood." As the young man said it the wall moved and slid open looking similar to the entrance to Diagon Alley. The room was huge and decorated in the Slytherin colors with tapestries of different types hung here and there. The floor was marble but had large thick rugs near the sitting areas. A large fire was roaring in the fire place warming up the chilly dungeon. "It looks fantastic." Jasmine said out loud. This gained smiles from the prefects and nods from the other first years. Apparently the other older students had already retired for the evening as it was just the new students, though it seemed the first years looked ready for bed as well.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Tommrow Professor Snape will want to talk to you and tell you a few rules, that will be before breakfast tommrow. Until then boys to the left girls to the right. Your names are on the doors. Each student in every year has their own rooms, so you have no need to worry about privacy or your items being rummaged through. Have a good night. I will see you in the morning." The boy said. He gave a small smile as the students walked to their rooms.

"Well, night guys. I will see you tomorrow morning." Jasmine said smiling tiredly. The boys nodded and said their "good nights" as well.

Jasmine made her way to her room which was situated nicely beside the girl that had been chasing after Draco on the train, Parkinson. She shook her head and went into her room closing the door behind her. The walls were painted with green and silver and had the banner of their house hanging on the wall. There was a large book shelf with some books already on it: _Rules and Regulations of Hogwarts, Slytherin Truths and Lies, _and a few others on how to deal with other houses behaviors toward Slytherins etc. There was a large desk and a comfy chair that would be good for homework or studying as well.

Jasmine gave a tired sigh before changing into her pajamas. She gave a quick mirror call to her family wishing them a good evening before going to sleep. She dreamed of dancing snakes being attacked by pink and blue rabbits. Tomorrow would be their first day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Long time no see…well not really that long but oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Working on the next one too. But Bachelors degree program just started but I will post when I can. Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews. I appreciate it!


End file.
